Time to Travel
by Cestrel
Summary: Complete As a result of a potion gone wrong, Hermione, Neville and Ron find themselves in the Marauder's time at Hogwarts with no way to return.
1. Dragon blood

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters you know from Harry Potter. Don't sue me.

"Now you add the willow juice," Hemione instructed Neville, "and stir anti-clockwise three turns. You're getting the hang of this!"

She was trying to coach him and Ron to make a weak truth potion, since Professor Snape had hinted that it might appear in their O.W.Ls.

"Ron! Don't you ever listen to what I have to say?" Hermoine yelled shrilly. "You're not supposed to add dragon's blood to this!"

"Honestly Hermione, does it really matter?" Ron replied and stifled a yawn. "Can't we just go to bed, I'm really tired."

"No we _can't_, not until you get this potion right!" She flung out with her hand to indicate the potion and accidentally knocked the cauldron over. The content splashed on all three them with a loud bang. They flew backwards a couple of feet. 

"Where are we?" asked Ron presently.

"It looks as though we are in the Gryffindor common room, but it's different. Look Ron, I _told_ you that you weren't supposed to add dragon's blood to that potion!" Hermione exclaimed. "Now look where you've got us!"

"_Me_! I didn't do anything! How do you know it wasn't Neville's potion?"

"Because Neville did his potion _right_," Hermione snapped.

Suddenly the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open, but nobody seemed to enter. Ron and Hermione were glad they were hidden from view behind the couch. Suddenly a head appeared in the air. Hermione stifled a shriek. She knew that head. It looked just like Harry! Then the body of him, and three other boys appeared. They sat down of the couches and laughed. 

"Hermione, who are those people with Harry?" asked Neville.

"It's not Harry," Hermione said, the truth dawning on her. "It's his dad!"

Neville stared at her.

"His dad?"

"Now what do we do?" asked Ron. "You're the genius!"

"Well, somehow, your potion made us go back in time, and we're in Harry's father's time at Hogwarts!" Hermione thought out loud.

"Bloody brilliant, I couldn't have worked that out for myself! That still doesn't help us!" Ron snapped.

"Well, if you hadn't messed up the potion we wouldn't be here!" yelled Hemione. "Now we're stuck in the wrong time with no chance to get back, unless Harry's dad would want to help us, which I doubt, considering how _he_ was at school!"

She didn't realize that she was shouting until someone coughed above them. They looked up. The four boys were staring at them. 

"Um, what are you doing here, and who are you," asked Harry's father, James Potter.

"We're from the future," Hermione said. "And Ron screwed up a potion..."

"I did _not_!"

"..._Ron_ screwed up a potion that sent us here," Hermoine finished loudly. "So we need to go see Professor Dumbledore and explain to him."

With that, she rushed out of the common room. Neville and Ron ran after her.

"From the future, eh?" asked Dumbledore shrewdly. "How?"

"I was coaching Ron and Neville in potion making, and Ron…"

"Why do you always blame me?" Ron snapped.

"Because it's your fault. Anyways, we need a cover story and cover names. I mean, how do you explain that three Gryffindors just appear out of nowhere?" Hermione talked on.

"We could say we're Beauxbatons transfer students," Neville piper up. The other three looked at him oddly. Neville became red and mumbled "or maybe that was a bad idea."

"No Neville," Hermione assured him. "It was a brilliant idea!"

"Watch it mate," Ron said, "or you'll turn into a know-it-all!"

Neville blushed even deeper red.

"That's settled then. You do realize that I'll have to let you be sorted, otherwise it would look odd. What year are you in?"

"Fifth year," Ron answered.

"Does anyone know that you're from the future?"

"Only the Marauders," said Hermione hurriedly.

"Oh, you know about them, do you? They are also in the fifth year."

"Yes, our best friend Harry's father is one of them. Now, cover names. I can use my own name, because I'm Muggle-born. We'd best keep our first names."

"Neville could be your brother," Ron said grinning. "I think that'd work. I'll be Ron Blake."

"You ought to be muggle-born too Ron, otherwise people might ask who your parents are," Hermione said wisely.

"That's settled then," Dumbledore said. "Oh, and don't give away too much of the future. It could change it radically."

"Yes professor," they said in unison and walked out.

The Marauders were waiting for them outside the door.

"So what did he say?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"We're Beauxbatons transfer students now. By the way, have we introduced ourselves? I'm Hermione Granger and this is my brother Neville and his best friend Ron Blake."

"Sirius Black," Sirius said, stretching out his hand. Ron elbowed Neville sharply, since the latter looked as if he was going to either run or strangle Sirius.

"We know who you are," Ron said. "You're Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs! I must say, that map is bloody brilliant!"

The Marauders tried to look modest. 

"Well, it was nothing really, piece of cake."

"How much do you know?" Remus asked apprehensively, looking worried.

Ron glanced at Hermione.

"Well, we do know a lot," she said. Neville looked surprised, so she hissed at him, "we'll tell you everything later."

Dumbledore came out of his office.

"Shall we proceed to the sorting?" he asked them all. The Marauders looked confused.

"We have to be sorted, otherwise it'll look strange," Neville explained. 

When the students had sat down and begun their dinner, Dumbledore rose. 

"Ladies and gentlemen. We are pleased to welcome our new Beauxbatons transfer students to Hogwarts; Hermione and Neville Granger and Ronald Blake. As all new students, they will be sorted into their houses. Let the sorting begin!"


	2. Sorting

DISCLAIMER: See first chapter.

AN: Sorry for the delay in update! I've had two funerals to attend, one of my uncles and one of my granddads. It has been a bit tough, but hopefully I'll be able to update more now.

A/N2: Thanks to mu mum who was kind enough to beta-read this story, and to all my reviewers:

**Frozen Quill**: Yes, Hermione will fall in love with one of the Marauders. Not saying who, though.

**LythTaeraneth**: I'll do my best, though portraying characters has always been one of my weaknesses, one that I'm working on, mind you.

**Goobwee**: I'm very glad you like it. I will continue, and hopefully I'll finish this (finishing stories is another of my weaknesses)

**Branwen**: I'm sorry the sorry wasn't to your liking, but I'm sure there are tons of others out there that suit your taste more.

A younger, but still as strict-looking Professor McGonagall brought in the well-known stool and hat. The hat opened its mouth (or at least a rip where the mouth would have been) and began to sing.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep you bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave of heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

"That's the song it sang our first year," Hermione whispered to Neville. "Do you remember? I wonder why it sings it again."

Neville said nothing.

Ron was called up to try the hat, as Blake came before Granger.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted after a slight pause and Ron went to join the grinning Marauders.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione went up. The hat seemed to take ages placing her. Neville wished it would hurry up. He was beginning to feel very nervous. What if the hat placed them in different houses? He knew Hermione would do excellently in Ravenclaw. And he might end up in Hufflepuff. Last time the hat said he'd d well there. He could see Hermione's forced breathing. Did the hat want her in Ravenclaw? Then suddenly:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He could see her let out her breath as she went and joined Ron at the Gryffindor table.

"Granger, Neville!"

Neville walked to the stool and put the hat on.

"Hm, interesting," said a voice in his ear. "A Longbottom, eh? Not long since your dad came here when he was eleven, oh yes how well I remember that."

"How did you know?" Neville thought.

"Oh, I know everything you know, and a bit more," said the hat. "Now where to put you …"

"Gryffindor, please," Neville thought.

"Gryffindor, eh? Yes, you might fit in there, but it isn't my obvious choice, I'd say Hufflepuff."

"Please, Gryffindor," Neville pleaded, almost desperately. If he didn't end up in Gryffindor, he'd have no friends and no way of knowing how to return. 

"Oh well, if you insist, it'd better be GRYFFINDOR!" the last word was shouted over the great hall. Neville let out a sigh of relief as he placed the hat on the stool. He remembered far too well the incident in his first year when he had accidentally ran off with the hat and had to come back with it.

He sat down between Hermione and Sirius Black. He felt a bit unsure yet, as to whether or not Black was safe, but considering that Ron and Hermione had no apparent problems with him, he decided to see how it went. Hermione hugged him tightly. He blushed a deep crimson, but remembered that Hermione was supposed to be his sister. Still, it was embarrassing.

"Gerroff," he pushed her away.

 Sirius slapped him heartily on the back.

"Glad to see you both managed to make it here." 

"It took a long while for the hat to make up its mind though," said Remus. "We were wondering if it would separate you."

"It was close," Hermione admitted. "The hat insisted that Ravenclaw was the best place for me."

"And it wanted to place me in Hufflepuff," Neville said.

"Hey, you two ought to taste the chicken," Ron said with his mouth full. "It's great."

Hermione opened her mouth to tell Ron off, but decided against it. Instead she looked up at the starry sky above, which was really the roof of the Great Hall, and noticed most particularly that the moon was almost full.

"There'll be a full moon next week," she said musingly. She didn't notice the glances the Marauders cast her and each other. "That'll be … interesting."

Remus coughed and the juice he was drinking splattered all over the place. She was pulled out of her thoughts abruptly.

"Oh Remus," came from nearly the entire Gryffindor table.

Hermione slapped herself mentally. Oh, what a fool I am. Didn't I realize that he was sitting right across me?

Hermione took out her wand.

"Abstergeo*!" she said unconcernedly and suddenly the table was clean. Pretty nifty little spell, she thought to herself, and tried to ignore the fact that the Marauders were staring in awe at her.

"Don't mind Hermione," Neville said, "she's a know-it-all."

Hermione smiled at them.

"Don't mind Neville. He's a bit of a dunce," she replied. She and Neville were really doing well at acting brother and sister.

A/N: I'm personally not too fond of this chapter myself, but I want to know what you think, so review, review, review, please! 

*abstergeo: to wipe off, clean away. (Thanks to __ English to Latin online dictionary)


	3. Werewolf

DISCLAIMER: See first chapter.

A/N: Thanks to HPFanFicLuvr, who is beta-reading this story and to all my beautiful, _beautiful_ reviewers!

**Butterbeeraholic**: Neville and Hermione are posing as twins.

**Jade_: _**I'm not saying anything.

**Redmagic15**: I wanted the Marauders to know that they were from the future and that was the way I chose to do it. Also, Hermione wasn't discreet! *gasp!*

**arrow-card**: I'll compromise, 'kay?

**LythTaeraneth, Chocolate Taco, rachellah, bellezza, someonelse, Pistol**: I'm glad I've earned you approval. It means a lot to me.

The common room was deserted apart from Neville, Ron and Hermione who occupied the red chairs close to the fire. 

"You were going to tell me everything," Neville said, unsure whether or not they remembered. So they told him. They told him about Remus being a werewolf, about the Marauders becoming animagi, and how they used to taunt Snape, causing Snape to hate Harry. They told him about how Sirius had persuaded the Potters to use Peter as their Secret-Keeper, about how he had betrayed them, and about how Sirius was sent to Azkaban. They told him how Sirius escaped from there by transforming into a big black dog, about the confrontation in the Shrieking Shack, and how Peter had escaped and joined Voldemort. They did not, however, tell him about the Order, because the Order was supposed to be a great secret. 

Neville was a wonderful audience. He never interrupted, but gasped at the right places, and laughed at the right places, not that it was a funny story, by no means. When Ron and Hermione had finished he just stared at the fire and said nothing for a long while. Finally he opened his mouth.

"I had no idea. Poor Harry." 

"Don't tell _anyone_ this, Neville. Not even your grandmother!" Hermione reminded him. She didn't know what to reply to Neville's comment, so she took the only way out she saw, and scolded. "Now, we have been up far too late. I don't know _what_ our Professors would say if we were late our first day!" She marched up the stairs to her dorm. 

"Ronald Blake! You're supposed to _study_!" Hermione reproached about a week later, grabbing _Quidditch Through the Ages _from his hands. She sat down at the table where he and Neville sat.

James eyed her curiously. _She's different from the other girls,_ he thought. _She doesn't care about how she looks or about boys. _

Ron and Neville groaned.

" 'Mione, do you have to be such a goody-goody?" 

"Yes. Now get to work. We have O.W.L.s to study for."

James stared at her. How could she worry about O.W.L.s? They were a long way into the future!

"I'll join you," he said before he could stop himself. _Now what did I do? Me, James Potter, study willingly?_ He took a book and sat down next to Hermione. She smiled appreciatively at him. 

"Now, I thought we were going to study History of Magic, since none of you bother to stay awake in that class."

Ron and Neville groaned again. It was all James could do to stop himself from doing the same. But he stopped himself, he didn't know why.

Hermione waved a hand at someone the other end of the room.

"Lily, come and join us?" she called.

Ah, Lily Evans, the perfect prefect and brain box. Hermione had taken to be with her quite a bit. James didn't know why, Evans was such a know-all. Lily put down her book and came over.

"Hey Hermie," she said and smiled at Hermione. She ignored James, Ron and Neville. "Have you read _Third Time Lucky_?" she asked, sitting down. "It's great. It's about this girl who wants to become an Auror, this was last century, and everybody thinks she's mad. You really want to read it, it's very deep."

_Can't she talk about anything else than books?_ _Really, she's getting on my last nerve. If she stays, I go,_ James promised himself. He did not keep that promise. Actually, he found it quite intriguing watching Hermione and Lily talk about books between revising the work. _Hermione is so damn clever,_ he mused. _I never could figure Arithmancy out. It's so hard._ He stared transfixed at Hermione as she asked Lily an especially tricky question that they weren't supposed to do until seventh year. 

"Hermione, I need to talk to you," he said suddenly. She was clever; she could help Peter become an animagus. James and Sirius had already mastered the art, but Peter was still struggling.

"Yeah sure. I'll be right back," she told Lily, Neville and Ron.

They walked along the lake. 

"Hermione, I was would like to ask you for some help. What I'm going to tell you is a dead secret, remember. You're not to tell anyone. Remus …" he started, but Hermione interrupted.

"… is a werewolf?"

He stared at her.

"How d'you know?"

She laughed, a small, short laugh. 

"I have my ways," she said mysteriously. _She's too clever for her own good_, James thought. _She probably won't help Peter. It's against the laws, becoming animagi._

The sun started to set. They watched Remus being led towards the Whomping Willow by the nurse. Hermione stared after them.

"The full moon's tonight. We oughtn't be out here."

"He won't hurt us. He's locked in."

They walked silently until they couldn't see the Willow. 

"Hermione, what's it like?" James asked suddenly.

"What?"

"The future, what's it like? Am I an Auror? I always wanted to be an Auror!" he said excitedly. 

"No James, you're not an Auror." She stopped and looked out over the lake. "You are so like Harry," she said silently, more to herself. "He wants to be an Auror too."

"Who's Harry?" asked James.

Hermione didn't answer, just walked on. The full moon shone high above them. She shivered.

"It's so beautiful," she said.

Just then a loud scream was emitted from the Shrieking Shack.

Severus had been watching the Slytherin Quidditch team practice, and stayed behind. He walked towards the school alone, thinking about those foul Gryffindor boys. He really couldn't figure them out. Especially the one who always disappeared, Lupus, or something like that. Where did he go? He looked towards the lake. Two lone figures walked there, a boy and a girl. He sneered. A loving couple. Love was only an illusion, it didn't exist. 

A black dog crossed his path. It looked at him with big, black eyes. He petted it absentmindedly. Usually animals kept their distance from him. The thought of having a friend, even if it was only a dog, appealed to Severus.

"You know that, right, doggie," he told the animal. "Love is an illusion."

He walked towards the front doors of the castle, but the dog pulled at his robes. Severus sighed. If the dog wanted to show him his bone, fair enough. It would certainly take his mind of things. The dog led him toward the great big, fighting tree that had been planted the year Severus started school. 

"No, doggie, you can't go there, you'll hurt yourself." He tried to hold back, but the dog was stronger. It prodded a knot of the tree trunk. The tree froze. Severus only stared at it. They crept inside the tree. He could hear howls from the other end of the tunnel. Although he would never admit it, he was beginning to fell afraid.

"Where are we going," he asked the dog, but got no reply. He hadn't thought he would, either. The tunnel stopped abruptly, and he was face to face with a _werewolf._

Severus could have sworn that the dog looked gleeful. He screamed.

The werewolf came nearer. It opened it's jaws and let out a howl. Severus froze. He was petrified by fear. He could see the saliva dripping from it's huge jaws. The pointed teeth glistened in the moonlight. He thought he could hear faint hooves pattering outside. The werewolf came nearer and nearer. It was on the alert, ready to bite any moment. 

A/N: Evil me. A cliffy. Well review, and I might have the new chapter up pretty soon.


	4. Aftermath

DISCLAIMER: See first chapter.

A/N: Thanks again to my fabulous beta-reader HPFanFicLuvr and to all my reviewers.

**Arrow-card**: Oh, you'll see…

**Jade**: Yeah, I know. Mean, ain't it?

**yaminy-grint4eva**: Yes, I do, but everyone has to get some.

**pan weasley kent, HarryGryffinGirl, LythTaeraneth, Phnx**: Thank you so much. It really means a lot to me.

"Now would be a good time to transform," Hermione told James panicking a little.

"Why?"

"Because that _wasn't_ a werewolf howl. Somebody, somebody _human_, is in there!"

"Probably Snivellus," James said, not caring. "It would actually be an improvement if he _was_ bitten."

Hermione stared at him. _God, he's just as arrogant as Professor Snape told Harry he was,_ she though, disgusted.

"Well, if you won't help me, I'll go alone," she said and started to walk away, knowing that he would give in to this. He might be arrogant, but Sirius and Remus, in her time, had told her that he was loyal to his friends.

"Fine," he grumbled. Where he had been standing there now stood a beautiful stag. Hermione climbed up on its back and it galloped towards the Whomping Willow. She took a stick and prodded the knot. They made their way along the tunnel. It was a nightmarish travel to Hermione. Every jolt made her slip, and she was terrified of falling off. She was even more terrified of arriving their goal. _What have I gotten myself into? I'll have to face a full-fledged werewolf when we get there. I'll just tell James to go back. He wouldn't mind, _she thought, but a more sensible side of her interrupted._ No! There are human lives at stake here. We need to save the person involved._

They reached their goal. She could see Remus posed, ready to strike a frozen Snape.

"Severus!" she yelled, not realizing she used his first name. "Severus, jump on here!" The black dog she knew to be Sirius growled at her, but she didn't mind. She grabbed Snape's arm and hoisted him up behind her. 

"Hold tight!" she commanded him, and the stag turned and ran out, followed by the dog. The werewolf couldn't get out, because the lock was made of silver.

When they came out in the open, Hermione climbed down. Snape was still to shaken to do anything, so James rose on his hind legs and shook him off. He fell with a loud thump on the ground.

_That hurt,_ thought Severus and stood up. "What was that good for," he asked the stag irritably.

"I didn't want _you_ polluting my back!" Severus turned around. He couldn't believe his eyes. Where the stag and the dog had been stood his two mortal enemies, Potter and Black. He couldn't get over his surprise. So the dog was working for Black and Potter… He couldn't believe them. 

"You…" he snarled, for once lost for words.

The Granger girl, however, didn't seemed to be surprised at all. She walked right over to Black and slapped him hard across the face.

"YOU MINDLESS, NASTY, BIG-HEADED _PIG_!" she screamed. He backed away from her. "WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED? WHAT IF SNAPE GOT _KILLED_?"

James eyed her again. Her eyes sparkled angrily and she pressed her lips tightly together, making them look blood red. _God, she's pretty when she's angry_, thought James.

"Hermione, it was just a joke," Sirius said defensively. 

"JUST A JOKE? JUST A _JOKE_? WHAT IF I HADN'T BEEN THERE, WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED THEN? REMUS AND YOU WOULD PROBALY END UP IN AZKABAN FOR ATTEMPTED MANSLAUGHTER! DIDN'T THIN KABOUT THAT, DID YOU? "

"James would still go after us," said Sirius, uncertainly. Hermione snorted.

"You really think that? Oh god, _Black_, you're stupider than I thought." 

She started to walk away.

"Hermie!" shouted James after her. She turned around and stormed up to him.

"And as for you, _Potter_," she said and slapped him to. "YOU ARROGANT BASTARD!"

She stormed away. The three boys looked after her. 

"Ouch," said Sirius at last. "She's fiery." 

Severus couldn't believe what Black and Potter just had done.

"You put me up against a werewolf," he said quietly, but his voice had a dangerous edge to it. 

"Serves you right," snapped Potter. "Trying to figure out where we went every month. Well, now you know. And I'd advise you _not_ to go after us again, or else you'll have a _very_ angry werewolf after you."

Severus paled and turned and stormed up the castle. Death alone wasn't a good enough punishment for them. But then, what about the werewolf? _You can't kill a werewolf except with a silver bullet, don't even try_, a voice said in his head. But that didn't bother him. He'd get a silver bullet, even if he had to turn to the Dark Side to get one… He had to get his revenge.

Remus woke the next morning in the Shrieking Shack. Fragments of the night before fluttered past his eyes. Padfoot, Snape… _Snape! _What had Snape been doing there? _Oh my God, what did Sirius do? God dammit, I'm a _werewolf_! You can't just invite people to tea and a little with me during the full moon. _He tried feebly to stand up. He had to see Snape, he had to apoligize. Remus couldn't believe what he had nearly done. _I could have killed Snape!_

He concentrated, trying to rmember more of what had happened. He remembered Prongs, and a shrill voice calling Snape's first name. He thought hard, and managed to place a face to the voice. Hermione Granger, from the future, or, according to the belief of the rest of the school, the Beauxbatons transfer student. _Oh, God, she'll never speak to me again. She'll probably tell the whole school. I'll be expelled. Of course the students will write home and the parents will write to Professor Dumbledore and he'll have to expel me. So, Remus Lupin, say goodbye to your happy life. From now on it will be misery and nothing else._ He let out a bitter laugh. Time to see what Hermione was really like, if she was as loyal and good as her brother claimed her to be.

Madam Pomfrey came into the Shack.

"Time to get you back to the Hospital Wing, I think, Mr. Lupin," she said cheerfully. Remus groaned. He'd have to face real life soon. He'd have to face Hermione… and Snape.

"I can't believe you would endanger another student's life," Hermione said to them, later that evening. The only people left in the common room were her, Ron, Neville, James and Sirius. Remus hadn't returned from the Hospital Wing, and Hermione had made it through the day without a single word to James or Sirius, completely ignoring them.

James looked at Sirius. 

"Hey, don't blame us. It was Ron's idea!" James put in. Ron turned a Gryffindor red.

"_Ron?_" Hermione demanded dangerously turning to him and squinting her eyes.

"It wasn't changing the past," he defended himself. "You know the older Remus told us that was why Snape hated him."

"Yeah, and I'm sure Harry will also be really pleased to know just made Snape hate him," Hermione said sarcastically.

"I didn't think about that," he murmured.

"You didn't think at all." Hermione responded. "Night Neville, Blake, Black, Potter." She stormed up the stairs. 

"Great. I'm back to last name basis with 'Mione. She'll never do my homework for me again." Ron groaned. Remus entered the common room.

"Moony!" James exclaimed. "How are you?"

"Leave me alone," Remus said. "I know what you did, and I don't want anything o do with you."

He also walked up the stairs. The four remaining boys stared at each other.

"I think we can safely say that that was a stupid thing to do," James said finally. "I'm going to bed now."

Remus saw Hermione coming down the stairs for breakfast, followed by Lily Evans. This was it. He had to face her.

"Hermione, can I speak to you," he said quietly.

"Yeah, sure, you go on Lily," she told her friend. She didn't smile. "I'll meet you in the Great Hall, 'kay?"

She and Remus found an empty classroom to chat in. 

"Look, Hermione, I know what you're thinking…" Remus blurted out fiddling with his wand.

"No you don't."

Remus stopped fiddling and stared at her.

"Didn't you think I new about your condition? Didn't you think I knew it wasn't _you_ in the Shack, not really. Didn't you think that I knew you had no part in it?"

Remus stared at her lost for words. This was one possibility he hadn't considered. He had thought to threaten her, bribe her, do anything to keep her silent, but he hadn't thought she _knew_.

"You … you're not going to tell?"

"No," she said simply. "I'm not. Now, care for breakfast? I'm starving."

Their first class that day was Muggle Studies, with the Slytherins. All three of them now took Muggle Studies. They had been very surprise to find out that Ron's dad, Arthur Weasley, taught this class.

"Barely out of Hogwarts, and a damn good prank victim. He never tells Dumbledore. It was hilarious we put a hiccupping jinx on him, he didn't get to teach any classes, hiccupped every time he opened his mouth" Peter had laughed when they first found out who their Professor was. Neville, Ron and Hermione glared at him.

"Well, pardon me if I don't see the joke," Ron said coldly. His reaction had startled the four Marauders.

"But I thought you were a fan of our pranks?" Sirius had asked.

"I don't like hitting a guy when he's down," said Ron simply, and glared a bit extra at Peter. Peter had shrunk back under their gazes. Ever since the trio had come, they had been glaring at him, or acting as if he didn't exist. It was as htough the new something he didn't. _Which they probably do_, he thought. _They're from the future, remember?_ He had tried to shut his thoughts out, but failed. He wondered what it was he had done, though, to earn their dislike.

Professor Weasley entered the room and glanced around nervously. He could see the seating arrangements were different. Miss Granger, who usually took a seat with her brother and his friends, was now seated in front with Miss Evans. He smiled at them. They were probably the only nice students he had.

Sirius raised his arm.

"Professor, might I ask something?" he asked sweetly.

"Y-yes of course Mr. Black," Professor Weasley replied nervously. He had graduated only a year before they had come. 

"About your robes … Are those the only robes you have? 'Cause you've been wearing them a long time. Did you inherit them from your grandfather?"

Professor Weasley did the Weasley blush and turned away. Hermione glared at the boys at the back, and especially at Ron whoalso had blushed, but didn't say anything. Why didn't Ron stand up for his own father? Hermione wondered, but then reality hit her. _He's afraid that they'll laugh at him._ She shook her head pityingly at him.

"Do they have to be so mean?" Lily asked Hermione later in the class, after several comments from the back of the room about Professor Weasley. It sounded as if they were whispered, but the entire class could hear them, and sniggered. Of course, this was the desired effect.

"I know," Hermione replied. "I'll have a little chat with them later."

After class Hermione and Lily approached Professor Weasley. 

"I think this class is wonderful, Professor," Hermione told him smiling.

"Professor, you've got to stand up for yourself," Lily said. "You're a wonderful target as it is."

"Take away points, give detentions, anything."

Professor Weasley looked down and mumbled something.

"And don't mumble so much, nobody can hear you when you do that."

"I-I'll try," said Professor Weasley. 

"It's a real shame, you're a great Professor, and I hate to see your talents wasted because you can't stand up for yourself. I'd hate to see you working at the Ministry in an office that was smaller than a broom cupboard," Hermione said. 

"Thank you, girls," Professor Weasley practically beamed at them.

Lily and Hermione walked out through the door. 

"I hope he'll listen to us," said Lily.

"Yeah," Hermione sighed. "So do I." 

She wondered why Professor Weasley had quit teaching. The Mr. Weasley she knew hadn't gotten any better at standing up for herself.

"Hermione's not here," was the first thing James notices as they came into the Great Hall to eat.

"What good will it do us if she is, she doesn't speak to us," replied Peter dejectedly. "Just as I was beginning to improve in Charms."

The six boys sat down as Hermione walked past.

"Hello Hermione," said James friendlily. 

She tuned her head and nodded. 

"Hello Remus, Neville," she said pleasantly, and swept past the other four boys.

_God, she's graceful when she does that,_ James thought.

He stood up and left abruptly. Sirius did the same.

"Don't follow us. I'll take care of James," he told the remaining boys.

Amelia Diggory walked slowly along the corridor. She could hear voices coming from around the corner.

"Don't think about her, Prongs. She'll come round soon. It wasn't as if we _killed_ Snape," one voice said. 

"No, I wish we had," said another voice bitterly. Amelia stood rooted to the ground. She knew those two voices. They belonged to her two worst tormentors. 

They were coming closer. They rounded the corner. They walked straight towards her. Potter pulled out a wand. Amelia trembled. She wanted to run away, away from everything, fly over the moon…

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our favourite Hufflepuff here," said a drawling voice.

"What is a little young lady like you doing out in the corridors…"

"All alone…"

"Where anybody can hex you?"

She didn't say anything, she was petrified.

"Well Diggory, say, has your brother handed in his resignation from the Hufflepuff Quidditch team like we told him?" asked Black slowly. She shook her head slowly. There was no point in lying. This was it. They would turn her face green and her hair pink. They would summon a hundred wizard water balloons. They would put her under the full body-bind and leave her in a broom cupboard. They would…

"Potter! Black! What are you doing!"

A Professor! Amelia turned around to face her saviour. It wasn't a Professor. It was two girls, dressed in Gryffindor robes. She ran up to them.

"Save me, they were going to hex me," she begged. 

They narrowed their eyes at the boys.

"Potter, Black. Explain yourselves!" said the one with red hair. 

"We were only having a little fun…" Potter tried to excuse himself, his eyes not leaving Amelia.

"Fun?" spat the other one. "_Fun?_ This won't do, Potter. You have to get a grip on yourself. Fun is not torturing other people. Fun is not making other cry. Get that intp your thick skull!"

"Sorry Hermione, we were just seeing if Amos Diggory is still on the Quidditch team."

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"See, Diggory is the only one who has ever beaten James. We wouldn't want Gryffindor to lose the House or Quidditch Cup, would we?"

Potter and Black walked past them. 

Amelia looked up at the two girls. They had just stopped Potter and Black from hexing her, even Amos couldn't do that. _They just saved my life,_ she thought staring at them in awe. _I want to be just like that when I grow up. Kind, brave, powerful._


	5. Troubles

DISCLAIMER: See first chapter.

A/N: Thanks to HPFanFicLuvr, my beta-reader, whithout whom the story would be useless, and to all my reviewers. I must say, I'm disappointed, I hardly got any reviews for the alst chapter.

**arrow-card**: Cedric Diggory was the Hufflepuff seeker and the only one to beat Harry, yet. 

**Nissy Padfoot**: Yes, that would be interesting, but I don't think I'll do that.

**Jade**: I think that would be slightly OOC for Hermione, don't you?****

"Hermione, stop this silly 'I'm not talking to you' attitude," Ron said a few days later in the common room. The time-travelers were the only ones left again. "We have some major trouble on our hands. James likes you. Loves you."

Hermione gasped. _In love? With me?_ she thought.__

"_What_? He – he can't!"

"He can," said Neville grimly. "He's head over heals in love with you. You're _different_."

Hermione buried her face in her hands. The dim firelight flickered over her face, giving her a ghostly appearance.

"What about Harry?"

"That's why it's a major problem. We can't let Harry not be born."

"Do you know when Harry's parents started to like each other?" Hermione asked. Harry had not told them what he had seen in the pensieve.

"Dunno. Probably around now."

"Oh, this is just great!" Hermione said, exasperated. "I'm so sick of this."

They sat in silence for a while, contemplating. 

_Good grief,_ was Hermione's thoughts. _We are so screwed. If only I'd come alone. If Ron and Neville hadn't come I would have kept to Lily, and Potter would ahev no reason to fancy me._ A smile dawned upon her face. 

"I'm _different_," she said slowly. "And so is Lily."

The boys looked at her perplexed.

"Don't you s_ee_? We're _meant_ to be here! We're the link between Harry's parents! It's our job to get them together!"

The trio stared at each other, excited looks on their faces. 

"_Why_ didn't I see this before? The majority of time-travels are meant to be!"

This would take some planning.

"I still haevn't forgiven you for that preposterous prank, mind you," snapped Hermione before going up to bed. 

Severus stared at the Gryffindor table. Granger was sitting with the boys again. _How long will it be before she falls in love with any one of them_, he thought bitterly. _They're so _charming,_ so _nice. _You can't _help_ loving them_, _at least not if you're a Gryffindor girl._ It didn't strike him until later that he was, in fact, jealous.

Amelia entered the library, looking around for a familiar face. She wanted to get away from Potter and Black, who were chasing her again. That was when she spotted them. Her saviours sat in a corner, giggling over something. She walked over to them.   
"Can I sit here?" she asked. They looked up. Lily Evans smiled.

"Of course Amelia," she said kindly. Oh, to be on first name basis them! Amelia thought she was going to burst with pride. She looked transfixed into Lily's eyes. They were such a beautiful shade of green. Amelia had never seen eyes so beautiful in her entire life.

She sat down.

"Could you help me with this essay about Cheering Charms? I've only got six inches." 

"Of course," Hermione said kindly. 

_How kind they are! They don't care that I'm Hufflepuff, a nerd, or a second year. And they're so pretty._

"Move over, Diggory," sneered a voice behind her. "We'd like to sit with _our friends_."

Her tormentors had followed her.

"Just because I'm speaking to you is no reason to get cocky," snapped Hermione. "Amelia happens to be another of our friends. And besides, there is plenty of space for you."

She moved one of her books slightly. Amelia felt as if somebody had handed her a bowl of complete happiness to dive into. _Lily and Hermione count me as their friend! Me! A timid, second-year Hufflepuff!_

However, the look Black gave her was enough to pull back down to earth again. _Why do they hate _me_ so much. It can't _just_ be because of Amos._ She tugged her sandy-blonde pigtail nervously.

"Don't worry, Diggory," said a red-haired boy she hadn't noticed. "They won't hex you again."

"Ever," added Hermione.

"Awww, Hermie," said James, giving her the puppy-dog look. "Ever is a _bit _to long, isn't it?"

"Don't call me Hermie again. I still haven't forgiven you entirely."

Amelia wondered what she hadn't forgiven them for. 

She looked questiongly at Hermione, but the latter only smiled.

"I believe you wanted help with you Charms homework, right, Amelia?"

Amelia smiled, and stole a quick glance at Lily's beautiful, _beautiful_ eyes before turning her attention to Hermione's lecture.

Lily was once again alone at a table. Hermione was away somewhere speaking to someone. Lily had forgotten the feeling of being alone at a table, looking at the boys and girls chatting all around her. It wasn't her fault she was alone. It was Nora Perks fault. Nora was clever and pretty, but she was jealous, and couldn't stand the thought that Lily was cleverer than her. To avoid Nora's constant bullying, Lily shut herself off from the entire House. Only Hermione noticed her. The others simply ignored her whenever she tried to make contact. 

She saw Hermione's brother sit and chat with Nora. They obviously talked about something pleasant. Quidditch, no doubt. Lily had never understood Quidditch. Probably because nobody had bothered to explain it to her. She quickly figured it out on her own, but it wasn't so pleasant, sitting in the stands all alone. She sighed miserably. _What if Herm has to leave me? What will I do then? I can't go back to being alone when I found how nice it is having a friend._

Suddenly a voice rang out in the Common Room, grabbing the attention of everyone.

"Lily, come sit with us!" it was Ron Blake, Hermione's friend. The request was such an unusual one everybody turned to stare. Many of them were eager to see snotty Lily's reaction. Lily smiled. 

"Sure."

Nora Perks hissed softly to her friend Camilla;

"Why does Evans get to sit with James and Sirius. I mean, it's not like they _like_ each other! Besides, Sirius is _my_ boyfriend."

She glared at Sirius, who was trying to get Lily to laugh.

The portrait swung open and Hermione entered.

"Hi guys," she groaned. "You can't believe what's happened. I've been requested to tutor dear, _dear _Severus Snape in potions."

Neville shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh, the irony," he said sympathetically. 

"Can we get on with this, please. You're already wasting my time," drawled Snape at their lesson.

"_I'm_ wasting _your_ time? Excuse me, but I didn't _ask_ to tutor you."

Hermione sighed and sat down.

"Since none of use wants to do this, we might as well start and get it over with."

The hour went, considering the people involved, fairly well. Hermione tried not to blow up on Snape, and Snape actually tried to strike up a civil conversation, to Hermione's amusement. She couldn't believe that Severus Snape was trying to talk chivalrously with her, Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor Mudblood.

When the lesson was over Snape grabbed Hermione's robe.

"Hermione," he said urgently. "I-I… er… thank you."

He practically ran out of the room, his cheeks a Gryffindor red.

Hermione shook her head. _What was that about?_ She pondered walking down to the hall.

Severus found that he was actually looking forward to his tutoring sessions with Granger. She made potions so interesting. He was working on a potion to brew celebrity, under Hermione's ever-seeing eyes.

"You will not use this potion, Snape," she had said firmly. "I will be watching you."

She was not aware that his thought were about himself saving Hermione from a very painful death. In his mind, she looked up into his eyes and swore to love him forever. But he knew that it wouldn't happen. Hermione was too strong-willed to ever fall into his arms. _She's the type of girl who denies her feelings. She has a mind of her own. Which happens to be exactly what I'm looking for in agirl._

"Snape, are you listening?"

"You know," he tried to sound casual. "If we're stuck together one hour every other day, we might as well go to first-name basis."

She looked at him intently. He looked down. _This is it. This is the part where she snaps about horrible, nasty Slytherins who are all Death-Eaters._

"Hermione," she introduced herself.

He jerked his head up. He couldn't believe she had agreed.

"Severus."

He floated down to the hall breathless with joy. She really was a special person.

When he entered the Great Hall laughter rang out from every corner. He turned to look at his robes. The Marauders' trademark prank was transfiguring his robes to a different colour. It generally meant that there was a bigger prank coming.. This time the robes were bright pink. He turned abruptly and walked out of the hall. It would take him a couple of hours to get the colour out. Why did they always have to pick on him? There were loads of other Slytherins in the year. What was so special about him?

If it hadn't been for Hermione, he thought he'd have killed the entire Gryffindor House by now. _Arrogant bullies, all of them. Apart from Hermione._

"I can't believe you'd play that stupid prank on Severus!" Hermione snapped. 

"Oh, so it's Severus, now, is it?" asked Sirius coldly. "How long will it be before it's Sevvie, do you think, Nev?"

"If you'd just _try_," Hermione insisted. "There is actually a _person_ beneath the layers of grease."

"Hermione, are you feeling alright?" asked Ron. "This is _Severus Snape_ we're talking about. Harry's worst enemy." He sat in silence a while before saying softly so only she could hear: "Apart from You-Know-Who, of course."

She said nothing. _Why do Gryffindors and Slytherins hate each other so much?_ Thought Hermione. _What is the point of hating a person because they belong to a certain House. It's not as if it's a matter of life and death._

"Hello! Earth to Hermione!" Remus waved his hand in front of here repeatedly. "Is there anybody in there?"

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts.

"Geez, you're thoughtful today, Hermie. You've fallen in love with Snivellus?" said Peter, and then seemed to shrink to the size of a midget under her icy glare. 

Everybody was uncomfortable.

"Oops," mumbled James softly. "He's in for it now." Hermione had one hell of a temper. 

"I pity you, Peter Pettigrew," said Hermione pitilessly. "You couldn't stand up to anybody. Not even if it concerned your friends' lives."

She stood up and walked out. Ron and Neville followed shortly afterwards. They were not seen any more that evening.

James crept down the stairs. Ron and Neville hadn't come up to bed yet, and he was beginning to get worried. 

"You had a close call today 'Mione," he could hear Neville say.

"I don't care." Hermione's voice was empty of any emotion. After a short pause she added, "James wanted to be an Auror."

"What?" James could guess that they were staring at her. _Wanted? What does she mean by 'wanted'. I _want _to be an Auror._

"He wanted to be an Auror. James. It made me realize how easy it is to shatter dreams."

There was silence following this statement. Then, "do you think we should tell him?"

Hermione let out a bitter laugh. "And say what? 'Hey James, you're gonna die at the hands of Lord Voldemort because one of your friends betrayed you to save his own life. I wonder what McGonagall has planned for today?' Not very likely." 

James felt his face go white. Was that really what the future had in store for him? 

"But if we warned him to not use…"

"_No_! Don't you see? Harry's parents _have_ to die! It was because of his mother's sacrifice he destroyed Voldemort, and it's his mother's sacrifice that keeps him safe! And who knows what would have happened if Harry _hadn't_ defeated Voldemort that night? Voldemort would have gone off killing people to left and right, just like he used to!. Think of all the people who would have died. I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would have been on the list of people needing to be disposed of."

Silence greeted Hermione's outburst. 

"So we're going to return without saying anything?" Ron asked at long last.

"Yes." Hermione used that brisk tone of hers again.

"How do we return, anyway?" asked Neville. 

The trio stared at each other, lost for words. 

Ron did the only appropriate thing, and swore softly.


	6. Thoughts

DISCLAIMER: See first chapter.

A/N: Thanks again to HPFanFicLuvr. I really appreciate it. And to my reviewers. Thanks! But only two? Come on people, it's not too exerting to review, just click the little 'go' button. Please?

**Kateydidnt**: I'll think about that, thanks.

**MerlinHalliwell**: You'll just have to see, won't you?

James sat on his bed. He couldn't sleep. Hermione's words echoed in his head.

_'Hey James, you're gonna die at the hands of Lord Voldemort because one of your friends betrayed you to save his own life.' _Who would betray him? Sirius, his best friend, whom he had known since childhood? Peter, timid, shy little Peter who wouldn't hurt anyone? Peter, who thought of James as a mixture between best friend, big brother and protector? Or Remus? Clever Remus, shunned by the Wizarding World because of what he is? But no, Remus would never turn to the Dark Side!

_Or would he,_ said a small voice in James's head. _You know how he has always longed for friends. And Voldemort is happy to offer places to people whom the Wizarding World fears in his army. Perhaps Remus would fall for promises of acceptance?_

But it was impossible!

He was going to die. The impact of those words finally hit him. Everything he had wanted to do in his life. See the world, be an Auror, have seven kids… Where did that thought come from?

_'It made me realize how easy it is to shatter dreams.'_

He gulped. She has sounded so … resigned. She was obviously close to Harry. Harry, yes. James was practically sure Harry was his son. But who was the Mother? It couldn't be any of his girlfriends, could it? The pretty, air headed bimbos he used to date? But if it wasn't, who was it? 

When Remus came down to the Great Hall for breakfast, he found the three new students engaged in a very absorbed, very private discussion. Ron was gesticulating intensely. He sat down next ot them. Fragments of their conversation floated out to him.

"If not we'll… Dumbledore… It won't … James… We need to fix… Can't we … Harry… die… Lily… James… Lily… Harry… How can we… James… Harry…"

He wondered whom this Harry was they kept talking about. It seemed as though he was a close friend of theirs. 

Lily sat down between him and Hermione. 

She cleared her throat. Ron, Hermione and Neville looked up.

"Where were you last night?" asked Lily to Hermione.

"Oh, you know, talking to Ron and Neville," replied Hermione vaguely. 

Lily raise an eyebrow, but said nothing. Her next question startled everybody, even herself.

"Who's Harry?"

The time-travelers all went red, and Ron's pumpkin juice spluttered all over his plate.

"Um… er… see… well…" Ron began, but Hermione cut in.

"Harry is a friend of ours. Ron, Neville, why don't we go finish that Charms essay?"

Remus and Lily looked at the retreating backs.

"They finished that essay yesterday," Lily stated.

"I guess Harry must be a touchy subject," Remus replied. "I wonder what they're hiding."

Severus took a long look in the mirror before entering the hall. Nothing was wrong with him so far. He hoped a certain gang of Gryffindors would not be in the hall. He was scared. Yes, scared. Scared of Potty and his little sidekicks. He knew that they had a very fertile imagination. The day dragged along. He came three minutes late for potions. Professor Clevis took off ten from Slytherin. Hermione was working with her brother, so he had to pair up with Blake, their friend. He hadn't noticed Blake too much before. But now he noticed the bright red hair and freckles. If he hadn't known better, he could have sworn that Blake was a Weasley. But Professor Weasley was shy and timid and a dork. Blake was one of Potty's sidekicks.

"Well, I won't do everything," snapped Blake. "You're supposed to be so good at Potions."

Severus almost laughed right in Blake's face. But that would not be such a smart thing to do, since Blake and Potty were so close. If it was one person Severus feared, it was James Potter, although he'd never admit it, even to himself.

"Me? Good at potions? Then why would Hermione have to tutor me?" he snarled.

Professor Clevis bent down.

"Trouble, boys?" she asked in that honey-coated voice Severus hated. Professor Clevis was so biased. She was head of Hufflepuff, but hated anyone from Slytherin. 

"Ten points from Slytherin, Snape," she said sweetly.

At that moment the door burst open and Potty and his sidekicks entered, almost ten minutes late.

Professor Clevis smiled.

"Take a seat boys. We are working on the Dreamless Sleep potion. Why don't you get everything ready, and I'll be there to help you in a minute."

Severus scowled. Potions was his worst subject. He turned to Blake, who was trying his best not to smile.

"Don't bother," Severus said. "Make fun of me if you want to."

Hermione gathered her books for extra potions with Severus. She had never thought that she could get along with Severus Snape. 

"Will wonders ever cease," she asked aloud.

"What was that?" she jumped and turned around to face James. She breathed.

"James, you scared me. I was getting ready to tutor Severus."

James scowled a bit at the name. _Bloody great. As soon as I get my eyes on a girl, she has to go and fall in love with Snape, or no, _Sevvie_. The wonderful, sweet Sevvie Snape._

Hermione must have caught the look on his face. She laughed.

"You don't think," she managed to say between fits of laughter. "You don't think I _fancy_ Severus, do you." She laughed so hard tears were rolling down her face. "That must be the best joke I've heard so far!"

He breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I'll walk you there. Come to think of it, I might stay with you, because… er, well, because…"

She shook her head.

"No. You can walk me there, yes, but I'm afraid that having you and Severus in the same room would be impossible."

James had to agree with her. Besides, he still hadn't figured out what to do with him yet. Well, he could always ask Ron. Ron seemed very keen on pranking Snape.

Hermione smiled as she watched Severus. He was really improving at potions. She had joked about him turning out to be a Potions Master when he grew up. It had given her a lot of secret amusement.

"Hermione, I know Potter and Black are going to do something to me. They always change the colour of my robes before doing some major prank."

The smile faded off her face. She couldn't believe Severus had just asked her for help.

"Severus," she said seriously. "If they do anything they're not supposed to do, they'll have to deal with me," she promised. The smile retuned to her face as she said: "And that's not a very pleasant experience."

Professor Weasley eyed the group at the back of the classroom warily. Last lesson, Potter had tried to blow up the entire classroom. Potter and Black were talking in whispers with each other.

Suddenly Black raised his hand, in the middle of Professor Weasley explaining telephones.

"Professor, I was wondering," he said in a silky voice, "about your family, how poor are they really? Because I've never seen a wizard in such bad shape as you."

Professor Weasley looked at him.

"Mr. Black," he said firmly. "At least I have the pleasure of knowing that my family loves me. Consider your own family situation before making fun of mine."

"Ouch," James whispered in the back of the class. "That must have hurt."

Sirius looked at the man with outright fury in his face.

"How _dare_ he insult my family," he snarled.

"Well," said Hermione matter-of-factly, "you _did_ insult his, you know."

Sirius glared at her.

After the lesson, Hermione and Lily stayed behind, and to everybody's surprise, so did Ron.

"I must say Professor,," he complimented, "that was bloody brilliant."

Professor Weasley smiled.

Hermione and Potter were alone at the Gryffindor table. It was too early for any of the others to be up yet. Severus watched the pair. It was clear James had feelings for Hermione, just as he had. But what about Hermione? She seemed to like him, but he couldn't decide if they were just friends or something more. Hermione was much more relaxed around him. She seemed to think him funny. Severus glared at Potter. Who was he to think he had any right to play with Hermione's heart? She was too good to be dumped the way he usually dumped girls.

James found that he actually admired Hermione for her courage and kindness. He could hardly believe she took Diggory under her wing. Amelia Diggory with her big glasses and pigtails. Nervous Amelia who stuttered. Nobody had ever taken to Amelia before, apart from her brother. James scowled. He hated that goody-goody Amos Diggory. Hermione looked at him. Her eyes twinkled.

"Careful that scowl doesn't get glued to your face," she laughed. God, that twinkle was just too beautiful. James was in love with Hermione. Not the usual like the crushes he had on other girls, but love. He sighed. _James Potter,_ he reprimanded himself. _You know this can't last. She's a friend of you _son,_ for goodness sake._ _The son you will have one day._ _Before you die that is._

She looked at him. _What is he thinking? He looks so sad._ She put her arm on his shoulder. 

"I'm here if you need to talk," she said gently, although she didn't expect him to spill. He had his pride to think of. She was pretty sure he was every ounce as proud as his son.

"Harry's my son, right?" he asked.

Hermione looked at the table. _Should I lie? He'll probably know, anyway._ She sighed.

"Yes, he is."

"And what about me?"

"I can't tell you that," she sighed. _If only I could tell him. Tell him that Wormtail is going to sell his life. If I could save his life._

"Do you have a photograph of him?"

_What harm could it do? Harry looks just like James, anyway. But what if he sees those eyes?_

Students began dropping in.

"I really don't know," she said. He gave her a pleading look. _He looks so cute when he does that._ She quickly shook the thought off her. He was her best friend's dad, for goodness sake!

The rest of the gang joined them, Lily following a bit behind. When most of the students had arrived, Dumbledore stood up.

"Students," he said. "I have an announcement to make. We are going to have a ball. A Spring ball."

Hermione smiled to herself. She was already working on how she should get James to go with Lily.


	7. Dates

DISCLAIMER: See first chapter.

A/N: Thanks again to HPFanFicLuvr and to all my reviewers.

**Pistol**: Thank's so much for reviewing! I think Ron was scared that they'd be angry. But you're right, I guess he would actually have.

**Lauren Booth, HarryGryffinGirl: **Thank you soo much for taking the time to review, it really means a lot!

James was nervous. He had a reason to be nervous, too. Today was D-day. Today was the day he asked Hermione to the ball. It would be a wonderful ball, he was sure of that. He would take Hermione up to the Astronomy Tower and declare his love for her. She would lean in and kiss him, and tell him he was the only person she had felt this way about. If only she said yes. He had gone brooding for about a week, gathering courage to go and ask her. _Funny,_ he thought, _how much easier it is to face an angry McGonagall than to ask a friend to a ball._

He figured she'd be in the library, with that Evans girl, Lily. He didn't know anything about Lily, except that she was Hermione's friend, and that Ron, Remus and Neville seemed to think she was pretty alright. He smiled when he thought of his friends. Never had he thought that there could be more than four Marauders. But Ron had proved him wrong. Ron was every ounce a Marauder. 

He walked down the corridor. He saw Snape in a corner, and resisted the urge to hex him. He knew Hermione and Snape were friends. He would never have thought that he could fancy a girl who befriended Severus Snape. He snorted. Hermione was indeed special. Nobody else would dream of being with both the Marauders and Snape. 

Amelia Diggory skipped along the hall. He smiled.

"Hello, Diggory. Is Hermione in the library?"

She stopped and looked at him with big eyes. He sighed.

"I won't curse _or_ hex you. Is Hermione in the library?"

Diggory nodded and walked away, still keeping her eyes on James.

"Oh for goodness sake," he snapped. "I said I'm not going t hex you."

She gave a small smile before saying; "You never know. You are after all you."

He smiled appreciatively. Maybe she wasn't such a twit after all.

"Who are you going to the ball with?" Hermione asked Lily in the library. They were currently working on their History of Magic.

"I don't know," replied the latter. "Nobody has asked me." She sighed. "I guess I'll go dateless, and dance with nobody."

"Don't be silly."

"It's true. Nobody would dance with a know-it-all."

"Lily, I'm a know-it-all too, are you implying that I'll go dateless too?"

Lily blushed.

"Well you're popular. You're not on Nora Perks's bad side."

"Yet," Hermione corrected. "I'm not on Nora Perks's bas side _yet._"

They smiled knowingly at each other. Hermione didn't like Nora Perks and made no attempt at hiding it. 

"Well, you'll probably end up with Potter. He likes you," Lily told her best friend.

"I'll bet ten Galleons that _you'll_ end up with James, Lily," a voice said from behind them. "You'll probably marry him or something and have a son."

Lily caught the glare Hermione sent Ron. 

"_Ron_," she said warningly.

Ron gave a goofy grin. 

"Sorry," he said nervously. He did not want to be on the receiving end of her temper. Lily smirked. It was fun to see how much power Hermione had over the boys.

"How do you get them to do as you say?" she asked her friend, an amused smile playing on her lips as she curled up the essay.

"Oh, it's easy. Threaten them that you won't help them with their homework enough times, and you'll have them wrapped around your little finger."

"I'll have to try that."

James entered the library. He looked around and spotted them. His walk seemed anxious, and he looked uneasy.

"I'm betting two Galleons he'll ask you to the ball," whispered Lily. Hermione giggled.

"Do you really think so?" But she knew she had to decline. She had to nip James's little crush in the bud before the consequences got serious. But a part of her was flattered that he, James Potter, the most popular guy in the school, actually liked her.

"Erm, Hermione," he started, blushed, and trailed off. "Her-Hermione," he started again, "I-I was wondering… Yuwangoballwime?"

"Didn't quite catch that, I'm afraid," Hermione smiled. 

"I asked weather you'd go to the ball with me?" he managed to get forth.

Lily nudged Hermione knowingly.

"Two Galleons to me," Lily teased.

James blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"You had a bet?"

Hermione glared at Lily.

"_She_ had, not me. Sorry James, but Neville and I are going. It's like a brother-sister thing."

"Oh," he said, feeling crushed. "I see." 

He had waited to long. 

"I guess I'll ask Fiona Shelley, then," he said, naming one of Nora Perks's side-kicks.

"You can ask," he heard a voice behind him, "but you won't get her."

James turned around. Amos Diggory flashed his white, perfect teeth at him.

"She's going with me. And Camilla North is going with Andy. It appears all the girls worth having are taken, doesn't it?"

James cursed. 

"It appears the great James Potter might have to go to the ball without a date, doesn't it?" Diggory gloated.

"No he won't."

The two boys stopped glaring at each other and turned their to the girls.

"He's going with me."

James stared at her, just as shocked as Diggory.

"Lily?" he asked incredulously. "You want to go to the ball with me?"

She turned the same shade of red that James had been a few moments earlier.

"I mean, you're dateless, and so am I, so why don't we go together? As friends?"

James sneered at Diggory. "You were saying?"

Diggory made a grimace and left. 

"Thanks Lily," said James. He sat down next to her. "You really want to go to the ball with me? You don't think I'm an air headed bully?"

Lily rolled her eyes. 

"If I didn't want to, would I be asking? And, yes, I do think you're an air headed bully, but since Hermione came, you haven't been as bad as usual."

They started chatting, and soon forgot all about Hermione, who was leaning back, a satisfied smile on her face.

_Mission impossible is now Mission accomplished_, she thought smugly. _Whoever_ _thought that _Lily_ would willingly go to the ball with James?_

Amelia sighed. Everywhere she went there was talk about this ball, and she couldn't go. It was only for fourth-years and up, and she was a lousy second-year. _Not that anyone would want to go to me, even if I was old enough._

She looked at a group of fourth year boys at the Gryffindor table. She edged closer to hear what they were saying.

"Sirius is going with Nora," one voice said. 

"Figures," replied another. "They're the hottest couple in the school."

"But have you heard this?" asked a black-haired boy. "James is going with Lily!"

Gasps were heard around the table. Amelia resisted the urge to do the same. Beautiful Lily with those fantastic eyes was going with her worst tormentor! But then she remembered the incident earlier in the corridor. She couldn't believe she had half insulted him, and he had only smiled. She guessed it had something to do with Hermione and Lily.

"I was sure he'd go with Fiona or Camilla!" one of the boys exclaimed.

"Oh we all know who _they're_ going with," said the black-haired with a dark look towards the Hufflepuff table.

"Oh yes. Golden Boy Diggory and his cronies," said the first voice contemptuously. Amelia felt personally insulted. Golden Boy Diggory was her brother! Even though he was sometimes arrogant, and even mean, he had been there all her life. Even though he never acnowledged her at school, he had always been there to comfort her. But when she looked at him, at the Hufflepuff table, showing of, all the old feelings of betrayal returned. He had made it very clear he wanted nothing to do with her during school term. She could never look at him without a pressing sense of dejection. Even her brother felt she was a twit! She had had no friends. Nobody befriended anyone after the Marauders had deemed him or her an outcast and pranking material. Until Hermione and Lily came. Hermione and Lily. Yes, they were the only ones to go against the Marauders' unwritten law. And the funny thing was, they weren't punished. In fact, Potter and Black seemed to admire them. 

The boys had been continuing their discussion while Amelia was deep in thought. Suddenly one of them exclaimed:

"Look, the little Hufflepuff geek has been spying on us!" 

The horror spread through Amelia like a cold wind turning her blood to ice. She found herself shaking.

"It's Diggory's little sister," said another. "Amy or something. She'll probably go blabbing to big brother Amos. Guys, I think this demands a punishment."

Amelia regained the control of her legs, and sped out of the hall. She knocked right into Black. _Of all the people I could run over, it just had to be _Black, she cursed.

"Watch it, Diggory!" he snapped. "If it wasn't for the fact that Lily is just behind, you'd be sorry you ever were born."

She stared at him and sped on.

"We did it!" Remus was startled by Hermione's cry as she entered the common room and saw Ron and Neville. "Theyu're going!"

Remus didn't know what she was talking about. They? Going where? Ron and Neville, however, seemed to know exactly what was going on.

"That's great! But tell me, Hermione, how? Do you perform miracles? I mean, he'd probably never go with her willingly."

She laughed.

"I did it with a little help from Amos Diggory."

Ron sent her a questioning frown.

"He didn't _know_ he was helping me,. of course."

They smirked.

"Glad to hear Golden Boy can have some uses," Neville joked.

After a silence they started talking about dates to the ball. Remus was going with a Gryffindor fourth year, Mirabelle.

"She's really sweet and caring. A bit of an outsider."

He was surprised when Hermione and Neville told them they were going.

"But you're siblings!" 

Hermione and Neville had predicted this sort of reaction, so they had coughed up a story ready to tell.

"Well, before our first Yule Ball, Neville found me crying because I hadn't managed to get a date. He told me he'd escort me , since his role as a brother was to act a chaperone when needed."

"The ball was a smash," Neville broke in, "and we decided to do it again. We weren't bound by our dates, see. We could dance with others too, without having a bad conscience because of jealous partners."

"Of course, _when_ I find the right one, it'll be bye bye Neville, hello date."

Ron was going with a Ravenclaw girl, Anne. Sirius was, of course, going with Nora Perks. 

"I don't know why he hangs out with her," Ron told the others. "She's not nice to anyone."

"Honestly Ron, are you that stupid?" Hermione snapped. "She's _popular_. She's _hot_. Sirius is the envy of the entire school when he's her boyfriend."

"Well, _I_ don't care about popularity," said a voice behind them.

"Prongs!" exclaimed Remus. "Fancy seeing you here! Who are you going with?"

"Lily," replied all time-travellers at once. James gave them a funny look.

"How did you know?"

"Hermione, could you help me with my potions assignment?" asked Neville at once.

James shook his head.

"Why do I have a feeling that they're hiding something big?" he asked incredulously.

Remus's mind was working overtime. What was it Hermione had said? '_We did it! They're going!'_ That meant that they must want Lily and James to fall in love which meant …. Harry! He had to speak with them!


	8. The Ball

DISCLAIMER: See first chapter.

A/N: Thank you HPFanFicLuvr, my beta, and thank you reviewers.

Jade121: Yes, it is poor Amelia. Maybe he would. I'd have to think about that. 

**Lil Drop Of Magic**: Thank you! You have no idea how much that means to me!

"What are they _doing_ up there?" Ron shook his head. "Why do girls always have to take such time getting ready!"

This was ridiculous! He had been waiting for almost half an hour. He was getting seriously bored. He missed Harry. Harry always seemed to know what he was thinking. James and Sirius … they weren't the same thing. _At least Hermione isn't going with Krum,_ he thought. _She's going with Neville. And they can't really do anything, like fall in love, because they're pretending to be twins._ Ron felt secure. As long as they were in the past, Hermione would be careful of any sort of relationship.

James sighed. He was feeling very nervous. Although he knew he should be focusing on Lily, his thoughts kept drifting to Hermione. _What if I do something _really_ inappropriate? What if Hermione comes down, and I kiss her? Or what if she's really ugly, and I tell her? _But then he laughed a little. Hermione, _ugly?_ Although she wasn't the type of girl he usually liked, everything about her seemed fantastic. She was clever, fiery, and didn't care what she looked like. She wasn't ditsy. _You don't love her because she's beautiful, she's beautiful because you love her_. He could almost hear his mother smile warmly. 

"They're girls. Just accept it," he said. The boys sighed.

Sirius shrugged. He gave a lop-sided grin and joked: "I don't get it, they're nice however they look. I mean, we just throw on the dress robes and fix our hair, and then we're done!"

"Boys!" they heard a voice from the top of the stairs. As the boys turned to look at Lily and Hermione, they gasped.

Hermione wore a mid-night blue dress robe, with golden stars around the waist and on the cuffs. She had put the same charms on her hair as she had done at the Yule ball, and it was put up in a very stylish bun. Lily wore an emerald green dress robe to enhance her eyes. She wore her hair down, slightly curled. She wore a simple necklace with a white lily on it.

James and Neville went up to greet them. Were these really the girls they knew so well? Who helped them with their homework? Who ticked them off without hesitation when they needed? Neither could believe it. 

"Lily," James breathed. "You look beautiful."

She smiled.

"You don't look to bad yourself."

Then James looked at Hermione. He knew he shouldn't, he knew he should give his attention to Lily, but he couldn't keep his eyes of her. He had never seen her look this enchanting.

"Hermione," James breathed. "I'm lost for words."

_I'm lost for words_. The simple sentence rang in Hermione's ear. She felt proud, and happy. He liked her. She looked over to him. He too looked handsome. She felt a small tickling in her chest. But she knew she oughtn't. She knew she was breaking the unwritten laws of time travel. She had to make him fall out of love with her.

"Just because I look pretty doesn't mean I'm not the same Hermione," she snapped. "It doesn't matter what's on the outside."

He blinked. It was a comfort, knowing that she was still the snappy, intelligent girl he knew. He smiled a bit. Whoever would have thought that he'd fall in love with a know-it-all?

"Let's go take Hogwarts by storm, shall we, 'Mione?" asked Neville. She smiled. She was looking forward to this ball immensely. 

"Let's."

"You have no idea how proud I am that you're my sister."

Nora came down shortly afterwards. Her dress robe was very revealing. Many of the people stared. She was definitely hot. Sirius earned many jealous glares as he walked up to greet her. He did feel a bit annoyed. He knew that she would not stay by his side for long, but was there really need to show that much? 

Remus couldn't believe she had his friend, the mischievous, fun-loving Sirius wrapped around her finger. She wasn't even nice! made gagging noises as she wrapped her arm seductively around him.

When everyone had found their dates, they made their way into the Great Hall. Hermione gasped. Flowers decorated the entire room, and the walls were draped in sky-blue draperies. The four tables had been pushed towards the wall, leaving the floor open for dancing. They were all taken by storm. Hermione smiled a bit as she saw James's mouth half open. _He looks so cute_. Hermione was irritated by herself. She landed in a different time, and she just _had_ to go and develop a crush on her best friend's father. The ball was not really in full swing yet; only a few people were out on the dance floor.

James led Lily out. Remus thought he saw a glint of affection in Lily's eyes. _I just hope James doesn't break her heart_, he sighed to himself. 

Mirabelle was unusually silent. She was looking wistfully at someone across the room. Remus looked to see whom it was, and saw none other than Golden Boy himself. He felt a bit annoyed. Diggory was not very nice, and he _did_ do almost anything for attention. _Well, everyone is entitled to their own taste_. 

"Mirabelle," he said cautiously. "What do you think of Diggory?"

She blushed furiously. That was all he needed to know.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked and watched as Neville led his sister out on the dance floor. Hermione really did look different with her hair up. He saw many boys glance at her. _Well, this will be an interesting night, _he thought as Mirabelle put her arms around him.

Sirius loved balls. He knew that he and Nora were the most envied pair in Hogwarts, and he knew that if he should break up with Nora, there'd be a line of girls waiting to be his next. But he also knew that there'd be a line of boys for Nora. He also knew that the Slytherins were in for a pretty nasty shock, especially Snape. He didn't want to think about what Hermione's say, but figured it'd be worth it. He talked to a fourth-year. She looked up at him admiringly, and all he had to say was "yes", or "no" or "mm" to get her into a new talking fit. He did find her rather annoying, but hey, if you're a star, you gotta make some sacrifices for the fans! She slid her hand in his and continued talking. He looked down at her face. She was actually rather cute… Shame he didn't know her name.

Nora must have felt he had had enough freedom, because she slid over to where he was and said in a voice layered with honey and sweetness:

"Hello, Sirius."

"Hello, honey," he said. Wow, she was _really_ hot. She turned towards the fourth-year, and her sweet face became a scowl.

"Get you filthy hands from _my_ baby, Oliver," she sneered. Oliver, that's right! Lisa Oliver, that was her name. Lisa from, what was it she had said, 'Ravenpuff'. Sirius smiled a bit. He was used to girls getting all tongue-tied when they were with him. Still, he did find it rather annoying. 

"Are you jealous?" he teased. "Jealous of a fourth-year?"

"She had no right to make movements," Nora said firmly. "Now will you dance with me or not? There are plenty of young men who appreciate what a wonderful girl I am."

He was a bit annoyed by that statement, but decided not to say something. He couldn't afford to damage their relationship.

Severus was alone again. Not even the Slytherins wanted to go with him. He should have gotten used to it by now, but no. It was like a stone lay pressed in his stomach. He stared at a spot on the wall. Every time. Every time he went to gathering like this, the massage slapped him in the face: _You are not wanted here_. Every time, he went back with a growing feeling of dismay. He had stopped believing in the goodness of humans. Until he met Hermione. Hermione didn't care about his outside. He loved Hermione. Every time he saw her, the world would seem a bit brighter. But then James Potter had to go and fall in love with her too. Once again, Severus's world became grey. Hermione was with her brother and his friend. They were standing in a closed group, talking quietly among themselves. _They have so many secrets_, Severus thought. Unlike everybody else, he had not believed the cock-and-bull story they had cocked up. No, he was sure the real reason was another. But what it was, that remained a mystery. She made his way gracefully to their group. If he had to be turned down, at least he would do it gracefully.

When he was right behind him, he cleared his throat. Even at this short distance he couldn't hear what they were saying.

They turned around abruptly.

"I was wondering," he asked smoothly, "if Hermione could spare this dance for me?"

She smiled, but the boys scowled. 

"Of course."

As they danced, Severus couldn't help but smell her hair. It had a lovely fragrance of lavender and rose. Oh, Hermione was wonderful. 

"What is _she_ doing with _him_?" demanded James as soon as he and Lily returned from the dance floor. He couldn't believe it. Hermione was dancing with Snape! _He is not going to have pleasant consequences, _James promised himself.

He started to walk over to the pair, but Neville caught his arm.

"Hermione's a grown girl, she can decide who to dance with and who not to," he told James. 

"Much of a chaperone _you_ are" he snarled at Neville. He didn't bother the hurt look that crossed Neville's face. He was seething with anger. He wanted to kill that bastard with Hermione. This time when he made towards the couple, Neville didn't stop him. He tapped Hermione on the back.

"May I have this dance," he asked smoothly.

She looked at him for a moment, then at Snape, not knowing what to do. She felt as if she was ripped in two. A part of her wanted to stay with Severus, not hurting his feelings. Another, slightly bigger, part of her was aching to dance with James. He took her hand gently and led her away. If he noticed the apologetic look she cast at Snape, he didn't say anything about it.

Hermione was in bliss. She could feel James's arms around her, she could hear his even breathing, she could see those hazel eyes that could capture any heart. She was oblivious of anything going on around her. All she knew was James. She leaned her head against his chest. There was no future, no past. All that existed was James. 

She closed her eyes and breathed. Yes, Hermione was in bliss.

"This," said Ron grimly, "is bad. Very bad."

Neville nodded. They were watching the happy couple dance slowly to the music. Both had expressions of pure love on their faces. Ron felt a surge of anger wave up inside him. Hermione was not for James! They didn't even belong in the same time! 

Sirius came up to them.

"Why aren't guys like you dancing?" he asked happily. "Is that food?" He dove for the cakes. "Wunnefull," he said with his mouth stuffed. "Where's Jamsie-poo?"

"Out dancing," said Ron.

"With my sister," Neville added between clenched teeth. _This is headed for disaster_. 

"Poor Jamesie is probably having his head bitten off by now," Sirius said sympathetically.

"Much, _much_ worse," Ron said vigorously. Sirius looked over. _Oh, Jamsie has a crush on Hermione Granger, _he thought excitedly. 

"I don't see what's so bad with that?" he said out loud.

"Never mind. We're going to get her."

Time seemed to have stopped. They both knew that they loved each other. Hermione couldn't hide behind her books any more. James wrapped his arms more tightly around her. She felt as if she was flying, soaring high above everyone else with James.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" he whispered. At that moment, a voice was heard from behind them.

"Sorry to break your little love-scene, Juliet, but we've been out far too long."

Hermione was pulled down to earth again. Their situation came flooding back to her. Her cheeks became blood red. _I have totally ruined everything,_ she groaned. _If only I hadn't gone with James. If only I had stayed with Severus!_

Neville and Ron led her out of the hall.

"What the hell was that?" Ron yelled as soon as they came out.

"Oh, shut up Ron," she retorted and walked away. _Does he have to yell at me?_ _As if I don't feel bad already. Why did I dance with James? _She deliberately looked away from Ron and her 'brother'.

_And I never answered his question, either,_ she realized.


	9. Afterwards

DISCLAIMER: See first chapter

A/N: This is the place where I thank my beta, without whim there would be no Time to Travel, and all my reviewers.

**HarryGryffinGirl:** I'll make sure I do that.

**Lil Drop Of Magic:** Thank you so much. I think I might actually finish this; I've got the plotline sketched out in my head.

**BeCkY6**: Thank you so much!!

Lily and Hermione sat in their room, talking. Hermione 

"Lily, what do you think about James?"

Lily thought for a moment.

"He's really arrogant, and rather mean, but since you came …. I don't know. I guess what he needs is a know-all, goody-goody girl to keep him in line on the dates."

"We aren't dating!" Hermione exclaimed. She felt a sudden urge to defend herself. She didn't think she could bear Lily teasing her.

"And what do you call the trip to Hogsmeade you've planned? Sure you aren't dating."

Hermione blushed. She didn't want to think about herself dating Harry's dad, but she knew all excuses were feeble. _Admit the truth Hermione_, she scolded herself. _You've got yourself into a _very_ messy situation. _She knew James knew she loved him, and she knew he loved her. 

"I didn't think. I was trapped in the moment. I didn't think ahead. Besides, I'm not sure weather I'll go or not. Now that I think about the future…"

"But you do like him?"

Hermione thought.

"I don't know. He's funny, and nice, a bit arrogant, yes, but I'm sure I could deflate his head. But I can't go."

"Why?"

"Because I don't belong here," was Hermione's vague reply.

"You mean, you don't belong _now_?"

Hermione's head jerked up.

"How?… What?…"

"Little things. They way you knew your way around, the way you seemed to recognize me, the way you had an air of knowing more than we did. Am I close to the mark?"

Hermione sighed.

"Dead on. But Ron and Neville'll kill me if they knew I'd told you."

"Then they won't know, will they? Now, exactly when are you from? Tell me everything about your time!"

Lily made herself comfortable to listen to an interesting story.

"I can't tell you, it'll screw up the future. All I can tell you is that we're from 1997."

"Not even what happened to me?" Lily begged.

"_Especially_ not what happened to you!"

At that moment, Nora Perks decided to come in, followed by Fiona and Camilla.

"What are you doing here?" she sneered.

"This is our room, too, you know," Hermione said coldly. Lily shivered. Hermione was really intimidating when she was angry. Her eyes, usually warm, with a light twinkle in them, were cold, and unfeeling. _I don't want to cross her when she's in a bad mood,_ Lily thought. Nora was the only one who seemed unaffected by Hermione's attitude. 

"Listen, Mudblood," she hissed. "Just because you hang around _our_ guys doesn't mean you can nick them in front of our eyes. They're far too good for you. If any one of you two should hang out with purebloods too good for you, you'll wish you were never born."

"As if you scare us, Perks. Nothing you could do can hurt us, besides, you can't do anything, your nail polish would be ruined."

Hermione stormed out. Both she and Nora were fuming.

Hermione had made an enemy out of the most popular girl in the school.

She turned to Lily.

"You know what, Lil? I'm going on that date with James, and I'm going to have fun."

"Glad to see you made your mind up," Lily said pointedly. "Although, I have a few words about the reason you agreed."

"What's that?"

"Don't use James for revenge on Nora."

"I wasn't planning to," Hermione said crossly. But deep inside she wasn't so sure. _Am I only using James? And what'll happen at the date? How will I be able to return, if we should… not Hermione, don't think that! You won't fall in love with him._ She sighed. It was easier said than done.

Lily watched Hermione internal battle. She wanted to do something to help her best friend.

"Herm?" she asked quietly. "Can I say something?"

Hermione looked up. Lily smiled.

"Go for it. Live in the moment. 'It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all', or something like that."

Hermione smiled.

"Thanks, Lil. That's exactly what I needed to hear."

They sat down on the couches and chit-chatted about everything and anything.

Remus found Neville in the common room, working almost in a panic to complete his History of Magic essay.

"You can copy mine if you want to," he suggested. He felt pity towards Neville. Poor Neville was always compared against Hermione, and it really wasn't fair. Neville looked up. 

"Thank you," the relief was very prominent in his voice. Remus wondered how it must be, having a sister who was the smartest witch in the class, and constantly being compared with her. "Hermione doesn't want me to copy, she says I never learn that way."

"Typical Hermione," Remus smiled, but continued, "Listen, Neville, I need to talk to you."

Neville was confused. He couldn't think of a valid reason for Remus to _need_ to talk to him.

"James, he'll marry Lily, right?"

Neville was taken aback by this statement. He didn't know what to say. _I wish he had asked Hermione. She'd know what to do if they confronted her._

Remus smiled a little. He was very clever, and he knew it. As soon as he saw Neville's panicked face he had realized that so was the case. 

"Thank you, Neville," he said and walked away feeling pleased with himself.

Severus kicked a stone. It flew in the air and landed about 2 metres away. He kicked it again, more forcefully. Everything was lost. Just as he thought he'd gained complete happiness, the Potter idiot had to go and ruin everything. Severus fought down the lump that had formed in his throat. He was feeling dismal, and angry. No, not angry, furious. His thoughts were of hatred, and possible revenge. Yes, he had to get Potter. Luring Hermione that way! Everyone could see he was simply toying with her. And if there was one thing Severus hated, it was when people toyed with his friends. Another stone was sent flying. _Why?_ _What does she see in an arrogant bastard such as him? _Severus would have understood if it were this new guy, Blake, or that Ravenclaw prefect, McDougall, or even that tag-along Lupin, but _Potter_! His worst enemy! At first he thought that Hermione only was with them because her brother was, but then he found that she thought they were funny, and now she went and fell in love with _Potter_! How could she? They were total opposites! There was nothing that pleased him ore than to make others' lives miserable, but she enjoyed making others' lived more bearable. There was nothing he admired more than people who stuck up for others, and acted like knights in shining armour. The number of people Severus admired was very small. 

He looked over the grounds. Nearly every one had gone to Hogsmeade. Only a few second and first years were outside. He recognized Diggory's little sister, the twit. He hated people with no spine. Maybe that was why he liked Hermione, she voiced her thoughts, and could be very intimidating if she wanted to. Severus knew that a Dark Lord was rising, and he knew the Dark Lord would recruit followers from Slytherin. But Severus would not join him. He hated serving others. He was his own, and he intended it to stay that way. Only the weak, and frightened would join the Dark Lord. Those who feared what he would do to them. Severus wasn't afraid. 

He saw a group of girls torment Diggory's sister. It was odd, how Diggory was so popular and all, and his sister was the nerd of Hufflepuff. He decided to stick around to see how things progressed. 

Lily had decided not to go to Hogsmeade. She rarely went. After all, what was the point of looking in shops, if you had nobody to go with. She wished Hermione was not going with James. She would have liked going to Hogsmeade with her new-found friend. Amelia sat with some other second years. Lily noticed that Amelia rarely opened her mouth. She edged closer, to see what their discussion was about.

"Why are you here, Diggory?" one of the girls said. "You don't belong here!"

Amelia was silent.

"Go to your own friends. No wait, you don't have any, do you?"

Amelia was silent.

"Not even your brother likes you!" 

Amelia was silent. Lily could far too easily picture Amelia's situation. Hadn't she herself been in the same place a little while before. Maternal instincts took over, and her blood boiled. How dare these girls upset _her_ friend?

"Hello, girls," she said pleasantly, with a curt nod at the others. The smile that lit up Amelia's face could melt the heart of even Professor Snape, if he had seen it. 

The second years looked up. Their faces fell. They knew this face. It was one they had seen in the crowd surrounding James Potter. And it wasn't his admirer's crowd, either, it was his friend's crowd they had seen her in. Quite a number of them had crushes on him, and envied everyone who knew him directly, or knew someone who knew him. But why would she bother with them? 

"Lily!" someone on their crowd shouted, and a number turned their heads to see who had shouted. Lily smirked. _Definitley a Kodak moment_, she thought, when she saw the expressions on the girls' faces as Amelia threw herself at Lily.

"Hey there, little one!" Lily said, as she stroked Amelia's hair. "What did Professor Flitwick think about your essay?"

"He loved it! I got an 'E'! Thanks to you," she added modestly. Lily smiled.

"You did a lot yourself. I only helped polish it up a bit."

Lily spent the day with the second years, who all were _very_ respectful towards Amelia.

During the afternoon she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Evans," a smooth voice said behind her. She turned around to face Severus Snape. To say she was surprised would be an understatement. Why was Snape not at Hogsmeade? "I just wanted to say that what you did for Diggory today was really noble of you," he said hurriedly. Lily smiled a sweet smile. It melted his heart. How could he have missed her all these years at Hogwarts? She would have made a wonderful friend.

"Thank you, Snape," she said, still smiling that fantastic smile.

"Severus," he said. She still smiled that smile. He waited breathlessly for her reply. Had he been to fast? Would she refuse him?

"Lily," she smiled.

He felt the corners of his mouth tug upwards. 

In their dormitory that night, Lily and Hermione sat on Lily's bed and giggled together. 

"And then he told me to call him Severus," finished Lily, still giggling. "And we spent the day in the library with Amelia. Who would have thought Severus Snape could be so nice?"

Hermione stared at Lily, eyes wide open in shock. _This just gets weirder and weirder. Lily and _Snape! _That is so wrong!_

"Now," demanded Lily, "I want to hear about your date. Every single juicy detail."

Hermione made herself ready to tell a good story. 

"Oh, it was really wonderful. We went to Honeydukes first. James, of course, bought a huge packet of cockroach clusters, but I decided to stick with good old chocolate frogs. Then he insisted we go to Zonkos, and I didn't mind. Afterwards, he said I could decide where to go, and I picked a bookstore, just to tease him. But he was really sweet about it, and even bought me 'Alohomora Your Heart'. Of course, I told him that I didn't like sloppy romances, but he said that it was the right book to pick for a day like this." Lily giggled a bit at this. 

"Typical James," she said.

"And we went to a number of shops. He was really sweet, and bought me loads of things. Of course, I told him he didn't have to, and, of course, he didn't listen. We ended our date in the Three Broomsticks, with Butterbeer, and just when he leaned in to kiss me, Sirius interrupted with a loud cheer."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Typical Sirius."

James told him off, and he was more than angry when he learned that they had followed us everywhere. He's really cute when he's angry. But still, none of us felt any need to express any feelings for each other, knowing we had audience, so we pulled a disappearing act, and spent the rest of the day hiding in the Shrieking Shack. Which wasn't the most romantic way to end a date, that's for sure."

Lily giggled again.

"You lucky thing," she said. "A date with James. Half the female population would die to be in your…."

A cold voice interrupted her.

"Didn't Nora tell you not to mess with our guys?"

This time, it was Lily who shot Camilla and Fiona a glare so cold it could compete even with Hermione's glares.

"Didn't Hermione tell you we don't care?" They walked out of the dormitory and down the stairs.

The common room was deserted save from one lonely girl. She sat crouched up in an armchair and stared at the fire. A solitary tear rolled down her cheek. It didn't matter if she cried here, nobody would see her. Still, she brushed the tear away angrily. She was not unhappy. She wasn't. But she was. In her heart she knew she was. This was not the life she wanted. It had all gone so wrong.

_Ever since Mother died,_ she thought. _Ever since Mother died, everything has gone wrong. _Whatever she did, she couldn't get that aching sense of loneliness away. And when she laughed, and was happy, she felt guilty. Every time she laughed, she felt as though she dishonoured Mother's memory. But she couldn't let them see how much she was hurting. Therefore she buried herself under layers of happiness, which only made her feel worse. It was a Catch 22 Syndrome. And she had no way to get out of it. The only way would be to become a social outcast. She had been one, and she didn't want to go back there. Not for anything in the world. Another tear made itself down her cheek. This time she let it flow. The tears came closer together now, and a few sobs made themselves heard. She put her head in her arms and cried freely until she was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. A girl's voice said kindly;

"Why are you crying, Nora Perks?"


	10. Discussions

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~ Time to Travel ~**

* * *

A/N: Thanks to my temporary beta-reader, Jade121, and all my reviewers:

**BeCkY6**: Crazy Nora? I feel rather sorry for her. She never wanted things to be like this either.

**HarryGryffinGirl**: Poor Nora indeed!

**Jade**: Everything will be explained here. You'll just have to read it to see.

**Jamesflower**: Thank you soo much! That means so much to me. What exactly is it that makes my story different from other time-travels?

* * *

**Gryffindor Tower  
Common Room**

Nora looked up at the voice. There were two of them, both looking at her with concern and surprise in their eyes. Her heart sank. Could the situation possibly be worse? _Great! Bloody great! I break down and cry, and then Evans along with Granger find me like this! Just great!_

"Come to gloat, have you?" she asked sourly. She didn't mean it to come out that way, it just did.

"As much as we don't like you," Granger started. Nora snorted. _Understatement of the year,_ she wanted to say, but felt it would be very rude. She wasn't really the one who was in control here.

"We wouldn't do that," Granger finished her sentence.

"We just want to know why you're crying," questions Evans. Nora closed her eyes slowly, willing them to go away, wishing them to leave her alone. 

"I was jealous," she said finally, and opened her eyes. She could hardly keep herself from smirking at their shocked faces. "Of you."

"W-Why?" was the only thing Hermione managed to get out.

"_Why_? You've got everything! You are best friends, and don't just hang out with each other because you're popular, your families care about you, and you're friends with the guys! Heck, everybody likes you! And me, they only think of one thing when it comes to me. I'm just a body," she said bitterly.

Lily and Hermione stared at each other. _If somebody had told me a week ago that I'd be comforting Nora Perks in the middle of the night, I'd send the straight to St. Mungo's_, Lily thought, as she sat down next to Nora and told her: "You're not just a body, Nora. Nobody's just a body."

"Then what else am I?"

Hermione sat down on the other side of her. "You are searching for yourself. And one day you will find who you really are. We all are. It doesn't matter if we stumble along, because one day we'll all get there."

_Liar,_ a voice said inside Hermione's head. _I doubt if someone like Wormtail has found himself yet?_

Nora smiled a watery smile. "If somebody had told me a month ago I'd be crying in the arms of you two, I'd floo St. Mungo's in a sec."

Lily smiled. _Wasn't that exactly what she had thought just a moment ago? Maybe she and Nora weren't so different after all._ But she quickly shook that thought of her. _They were different as night and day. Nothing could ever change that._

They were silent for a while, before Nora said, "Look, guys, this doesn't mean we're, like, best friends or anything."

Lily snorted and commented, "Best friends with Nora Perks? That'd be the day. I'm sorry, Nora, but we're totally different."

"I'm glad you agree," said Nora, a bit acidly. She felt vaguely insulted, even though it was she who had brought it up in the first place.

"Why don't you go up to your friends? Lily and I'll be up in a few minutes, to give you time to make up a lie," suggests Hermione.

"Why are you doing this? What have I ever done for you to help me?" questions Nora.

Neither answered. _Some day, Nora, you'll understand,_ Hermione thought. _You just have to walk a bit more towards yourself._

**Gryffindor Tower  
Common Room  
Later that evening**

"Hermione," Ron sighed in frustration. The three travelers had found and empty classroom to talk in. "What's gotten into you? I can't believe you actually _went_ on a date with James!"

"What happened to 'we must get James and Lily together'?" Neville accused. 

Hermione glared at them both. _Don't they understand anything?_

"There is a very simple explanation for that. I can explain it in one word," states Hermione.

"By all means, we're not stopping you," Ron urged. _Is he _jealous? Hermione thought. 

"Love," she said softly. "I love James Potter." Silence met her statement. The two boys stared at her. 

"This," said Neville, breaking the silence. "Is bad."

"Very bad," Ron agreed. "You'll have to break up with him, Hermione."

How can he just say that, matter-of-factly? Does he realize what it is he's asking me to do? Glaring at Ron, Hermione states, "I al ready tried."

"Obviously not hard enough," Ron said, not entirely kindly. His patience was wearing low. _Why was she so stubborn? What had happened to the sensible Hermione he knew? Couldn't she see that what they asked her to do was the right thing? Wasn't it she who had said they needed to get James and Lily together._

"Well, I think this complicates our situation a bit," Neville said quietly. _Gee, ya think?_ Ron wanted to say, but decided against it. Hermione looked really distressed, and he figured it really wouldn't be kind to her if he did.

"You really need to break up with him," Ron pressed again. To his great surprise, she agreed.

"I'll do it tonight," she said monotonously. It was as if she couldn't care. 

**Fourth Floor  
Empty Classroom **

_Great. Bloody great!_ Lily sighed in frustration. _Is there any way to get out of this situation?_

She stared at James, and couldn't help but smile a little. Apparently, he was having thoughts along the same lines.

"Are you sure 'Alohomora' doesn't work," he sighed.

Getting irritated at him, Lily snaps, "Trust me, Potter, if it did, I wouldn't be stuck in a broom cupboard with _you_."

"Touchy are we, Evans?" he teased. _She and Hermione really are alike. If Hermione saw me, she'd bite my head off right now. Then again,_ a small voice said, _I guess that's what Lily will do in a few minutes._

"Shut up," she snapped. _How can Hermione _stand _him? Granted, he's funny, and looks good, but arghh, he's so damn egocentric it isn't even funny._ She thought about Nora Perks. _Who could have guessed that that air-headed bimbo had something more to her than just boys and appearances. I think it will be some time before she calls me 'Mudblood' again._ Lily smiled a little. 

"What are you smiling at? Found a way to get us out?" James asked hopefully. 

She sighed. The smile vanished quickly. "No."

"Well, it's your fault we're stuck here," James accused.

"Excuse me? How can it be my fault? You were the one who locked the door!" shouts Lily.

"I was trying to get away from Clevis! I didn't know it had Unlocking Charms on it!" yells James.

"Clevis? Come on, she isn't even frightening!" huffs Lily waving a dismissing hand.

"She is when she's suddenly decided that she's got a crush on you," explains James. Lily cracked up. She couldn't imagine sugary-sweet Professor Clevis stalking James. _Looks like Hermione's got competition,_ she thought. 

"It isn't funny," James whined. "What if Professor Barker fancied you?"

This shut Lily up immediately. Professor Barker, the Head of Slytherin and DADA teacher, was one of the most hated teachers in the school. He did not favor the Slytherins; he was just as mean towards them as towards people from any other houses.

"That's sick, Potter," states Lily. 

"What can I say, that's me and my sense of humor," laughs James. 

They smiled at each other a bit. _Making friends with Potter, Lily, how can you? Well, Hermione did, so he can't be that bad._ Lily closed her eyes. Infernal battles really were trying.

"So, why don't we do something to pass time?" James suggested carefully. Would she accept, or would that temper flare up again? _Why do I always have to be stuck with the ones with a temper? First Hermione, and now Lily._ But he didn't mind really. It was better than all the girls who fell over giggling as soon as they saw him. She shrugged.

"Whatever."

They ended up playing rock, paper, and scissors. _I could think of a million things more amusing than sitting in a broom cupboard playing with James,_ Lily thought, but she couldn't deny it was rather funny. Especially watching James. He threw hi soul into the game, and did dances of joy when he won. She couldn't help laughing. _He isn't so bad, after all. Even though he made a complete idiot of himself during the Ball. He hardly paid any attention towards me, just looked at Hermione with puppy-dog eyes._ _Well, better Hermione than Camilla North._

Suddenly the cupboard opened. Blinding them both by the light that streamed into the closet.

"What are you doing here?" asked a silky voice. James froze. He knew that voice. _Damn it!_ _Clevis._ He noticed Lily's smirk, and whacked her. She giggled.

"We were locked in, Professor," Lily said politely. "I guess I should leave now."

James stared incredulous after her. _She can't just _leave_ me here!_ He groaned. _Lily was dead, when he got out of this._

Amelia found that after Lily had talked to her, her popularity had soared. Suddenly even some third-years wanted to be with her. She was a bit flattered over all the attention, but found it rather annoying. She felt as though they only wanted to be with her because she was James' friend. Walking along, talking with a first-year, Katie, she saw someone walk angrily along the corridor. When she came closer, she realized that it was James. 

He was followed by a swooning group of girls. She smiled a little at him. She didn't know if he'd appreciate it if she made it know to all the school that they were friends. After all, Amos pretended she didn't exist, what was to say that James wouldn't do the same thing?

But James stopped and smiled at her. "Hello, Mia," he said kindly. This might show the swooning girls. Amelia raised her eyebrows. Mia? Nobody had ever given her a nickname before. "Hey, kid, fancy a ride?"

Mia looked at him questioningly. He sighed before he clarifies, "On my shoulders, stupid?"

A look of comprehension dawned on her face. Honestly, had she never been offered a ride before? She did have a brother. _A brother that doesn't want anything to do with her,_ said a voice in his head. He felt very sorry for the little girl. She had shown that she was more than just the 'nerd of Hufflepuff'.

Amelia quickly climbed up. The feeling of being so high up was breathtaking. Every step James took, she wobbled as though she would fall off, but James had a firm grip around her feet. But what warmed her most was that; someone finally accepted her. And not by anyone, she was accepted by James Potter.

When they came in to the Great Hall for dinner, nearly all of the population at Hogwarts turned their heads towards them. Whispers of "who is she?" and "looks like Potter's taken a liking to the little Hufflepuff nerd" flew from nearly every mouth. Only James' close friends, including Lily, remained calm. Hermione stood up.

"I'll help you down, Amelia," she said, as she took a firm grip around the girl's waist and lifted her down to the floor. James wrapped his arm around her, and she sighed. _ Why did she have to do this? Because of Harry,_ that annoyingly sensible voice in her head replied. She saw Amos Diggory rise from his seat. Hermione smirked, as did James.

"Looks like Golden Boy doesn't like the attention his sister gets," whispers James.

Hermione laughed. The look of Diggory's face was priceless as he made his way towards his sister. Amelia had gone a rather sickly shade of gray. She hadn't thought about what would happen when her brother saw her with the Enemy.

"It's alright, Mia. You'll survive," a kind voice whispered in her ear. Amos advanced.

"Amelia," he said in a strained voice. "I think we need to talk."

She nodded, and he took a firm grip of her arm. It hurt. She looked over her shoulder at James and Hermione. James made a thumbs up signal to her. Amelia couldn't help but smile. So what if Amos didn't approve, he couldn't stop her from seeing James.

Dinner was a nightmare. Ron and Neville kept shooting her pointed looks, and Hermione found she couldn't focus on her food. Beside her, Sirius wolfed down as much food as he could.

"That's barbaric," she told him, but not with the usual sharpness of voice. He simply grinned. She took a deep breath. _Here goes._ "James, I need to talk to you," Hermione said. He was about to make a witty reply, but when he saw her serious look. 

James simply said, "OK."

_I'm one of the few people who actually break their own heart,_ Hermione thought grimly. 


	11. Breakup

DISCLAIMER: See first chapter

A/N: Thanks heaps to my beta-reader, HPFanFicLuvr, and to all my reviewers:

**Moonlit Evanescence: **I'm terribly sorry for not including you when I thanked my reviewers for the last chapter, but I'm afraid I had already uploaded the chapter when I got your review. Thank you so much, I'm glad you think so! I try to make it as original as I can.

**little me**: _Lite _flummig? Gumman, det finns bara två personer som är flummgiare än du; och det är Rebecca och Sofie. Andledningen att jag skriver på HP är att det finns så mycket fler idéer på HP. Förresten, gummsan, du sa inget om ifall du tycker min story är bra eller inte. :P Kjamisar på dig med, gumman!

**Jade121**: Thank you _so_ much, and for being my temporary beta-reader last chapter.

**HarryGryffinGirl**: Sort of. You managed to get some of what happens.

**Emma Ackroyd** I'll do that. Hope you like it.

**BeCkY6**: I know. It's sad.

"What the hell do you thing you were doing?" Mia had never seen Amos so red in the face. "Do you have any idea who you just came in with?"

She looked at the floor. Why hadn't she thought about what Amos would think? 

"You just ruined my reputation, that's what you did? Riding on _Potter's _shoulders! How could you?"

Mia didn't look up at him. She felt terrible. If there was one thing Amos prized, it was his reputation. And now she had ruined it.

"Look, Amelia, it is your duty as my sister to make sure I keep my reputation. I realise you, like the rest of Hogwarts female population, are probably attracted by his looks, but honestly, Amelia, you need to think about you brother."

Mia felt sick at his attempt at being tolerant. _He doesn't know anything about what I feel. _It realised he had never cared at all. Or if he had, he hadn't made any show of it.

"Amos, James is my friend," she started, but he cut her off.

"Give it a week, and he'll ignore you," he said, in what he obviously thought was a sympathetic manner.

_Like you did then?_ Mia wanted to scream, but she didn't. He would never forgive her if she did. 

"Amelia, you've got to think about _me_," Amos said. _As if you think about _me_._ Mia had no idea where that thought came from. But as soon as she had thought it, she knew that it was true. All her life it had been "Amelia, be quiet, Amos would like some peace", "Amelia, Amos is going to have some friends over, do you mind going out side?" "Amelia, you need to be more social. Amos doesn't want you to trail after him all the time", and now it was "Amelia, don't make friends with James, think about Amos."

It was as if somebody had for the first time showed her her life, and she saw if from an objective view. Yes, all her life, she had been there for Amos, doing his duties, keeping up appearances, well, not any more.

"No," she said firmly. He stared at her. Mia smirked inwardly. She had never opposed him so firmly before. "James is my friend. If, after a week, he ignores me, fair enough, but I won't let you walk over me any more." She walked towards the door. Just before she went out of the classroom, she turned and said: 

"And I won't be doing your last minute homework research any more," she said, before swiftly turning and walking gracefully away from the gaping Amos. She felt as if someone had lifted a heavy burden of her chest. _Ha! Take that, Golden Boy!_

Hermione and James earned many curious glances as they stood up and walked out of the hall, both looking quite serious. Neville gave Hermione's shoulders a comforting squeeze. Ron looked up at her, with a glance as sympathetic as he could muster. He was still peeved that Hermione went and forgot all about getting James and Lily together. 

They found an empty classroom to talk in.

"James," Hermione began, "I need to tell you something."

He looked at her seriously. _Is she going to tell me how I die? _He wondered. He had spent lots of thought trying to figure it out, but was no closer than he had been just after he heard their conversation. He didn't even know who Harry's mother was. It bothered him. He was sure Hermione knew.

"Now, please, don't interrupt before I*m finished, okay. I'm not sure if I can go through with this." She took a deep breath. "James, I love you. I love you more than anything. But…"

He felt his blood turn to ice. _But_. She was going to break up with him. She was going to shatter his world. Hermione had continued talking.

"You see, Harry's important. He'll save the wizarding world." She paused. "And I'm not his mother."

"You're braking up with me." His voice was shaking, and he fought desperately to keep the lump in his throat where it was. He loved her, and she was breaking up with him. He looked at her, and she seemed genuinely sorry. He thought he could even see tears glistening in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," was all she said, and rushed out of the room.

He thought she loved him back, he had been so sure of it. It just didn't make sense. 

_So this is what it feels like_, James thought miserably. _An empty void. _He sat in the classroom, staring at a spot on the wall for what he felt must be hours. Hermione had left him.

As soon as her tears had dried up enough, Hermione ventured outside the broom cupboard. She had no idea how long time she had spent there, just that it had been a while. She was sure Ron and Neville would be waiting for her when she returned to the Common Room, wanting to hear if she did what she was supposed to do. _It's not fair,_ she thought angrily. _They don't really care about me, all they care about id getting James and Lily together._ But then she stopped herself. It was she who wasn't being fair. She blamed Ron and Neville because it was easier than to put the blame where it really belonged; on her. 

She was miserable and tired as she walked out from the cupboard. The only thing she wanted was to return to her own time, and forget everything about James. The only problem was, she had no idea how to get back. Oh, if only Ron hadn't messed up the potion! It wasn't such a hard potion, either, just a simple truth potion, rather weak. Not at all as complicated as Veritaserum. Maybe… maybe if they had gone back with the help of a potion, they would go forward with a similar potion! She would have to investigate that.

As Hermione walked brooding down the corridor, she heard a voice behind her.

"Hermione! Hermione, wait up!" the voice panted. She turned, and found none other than Peter Pettigrew running to keep up with her. Hermione froze. For a moment she panicked. Her instincts told her to run, to get as far away from the traitor as possible. She fought that instinct. _He's not with Voldemort yet, he's not with Voldemort yet,_ she kept repeating in her head, to calm her nerves. She did flinch, however, when he stuck his hand in hers, an affectionate gesture he had seen Ron and Neville do countless times. She quickly pulled away her hand. He looked at her, with a hurt expression on his face. For the first time since seeing him in the Shrieking Shack that night during their third year, Hermione did not hate Peter Pettigrew. 

"You don't like me." It was not a question. "I did something terrible to you in the future, didn't I?"

His voice was quiet, but it shook slightly. She didn't know what to reply. She felt as if she was torn in two. Part of her hated the traitoring bastard, yet part of her felt sorry for the meek boy.

"I did, didn't I? What did I do? Did I do something terrible? Did I kill someone?" Peter was working himself up in a frenzy. _I don't know if you personally killed any one, Wormtail,_ Hermione told him in her mind, _but your actions lead, directly and indirectly, to many deaths._

"I killed someone, didn't I? Tell me what I did!" He was on the verge of hysterics.

"Tell me why you hate me, so I can go feed myself to the giant squid! Maybe I killed a friend of yours? I'll go jump of the Astronomy Tower if I killed someone!" He was almost crying by this point. She had to comfort him somehow. It was going to be difficult, seeing as she partly hated him, but she could not let him commit suicide.

"I'll drown myself in the lake, I'll tell Hagrid to bring the most vicious creature he knows so it'll kill me, I'll drink undiluted Bubotuber pus, or maybe some poison Snape cocked up, I'll…"

"Peter," interrupted Hermione sharply. _Make up a story Hermione, quick_. "When you grow up, you get into a fight with your friends. James' son is our best friend. It's natural we don't like you very "

_Not too far from the truth,_ she comforted herself, although she did feel bad about lying. _Just don't tell him the part about him betraying his best friend, leading directly to his death._

Peter stared at her.

"That's why you feel uncomfortable with me?" he asked incredulously. It was clear he thought that he had done something terrible. _Little do you know, Wormtail¸ _thought Hermione grimly. "I didn't do anything evil?"

"In fact," continued Hermione, dodging the question, "you play an important role in Voldemort's downfall."

_Which isn't too far from the truth either,_ she comforted herself again. _If Wormtail hadn't betrayed Lily and James Voldemort _would _still have been around._

Peter practically glowed at this last part of information. He had always been the tag-along and the coward of the group. Hearing that he'd help bring down You-Know-Who lifted a stone from his breast, a stone he never knew he carried around. He felt light and as if nothing could make him feel unhappy.

"Can I walk you to the Tower," he asked happily. She smiled half-heartedly. _This is getting more trying every day._

Ron's chin almost touched the floor when he saw Hermione come in with Wormtail. He exchanged a glance with Neville. What was Hermione doing with the traitor? _I think I prefer James to Wormtail,_ he thought. 

She sat down with them, and he shot her an accusing glance.

"What's the deal with you and _him, '_Mione?"

She glared at him. Didn't he understand _anything_?

"For your information," she said coolly, "Peter wondered why we hated him, and if he had done something terrible. He worked himself up in hysterics and threatened to commit suicide. We couldn't have that, could we?"

"You mean, he _cares_? About his friends?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. She liked Ron, he was a very good friend, but sometimes he was a bit shortsighted.

"_Yes_, he cares," she snapped.

"At least now," Neville said quietly. She smiled at him. Maybe he wasn't the most graceful person in the world, but he had a good heart, and was usually an excellent judge of character, and Hermione was proud to be his sister. The time when they weren't siblings seemed very distant. 

Neville felt that Hermione was not as happy as she seemed, and decided to stay clear of the topics concerning James, at least for the time being. He felt terrible at making her break up with him, but if they were to get James and Lily together… 

He wished Ron would have the sense to realise that he oughtn't either.

"So, how did it go with James?"

Neville sighed. Apparently he didn't. Ron pressed Hermione for all the details about how she had broken up with him. Neville was feeling quite irritated. Sometimes, Ron could be so _insensitive_! Neville was usually a rather patient person, knowing how humiliated you felt when people always snapped at you, but he felt his patience slowly running out, being replaced by a boiling irritation at Ron.

"Oh, for goodness sake Ron!" he exclaimed, startling both Ron and Hermione. "Can't you see she's not feeling up to talking about it?"

Hermione sent a thankful smile towards him, and a warm, fuzzy feeling spread through his stomach. He had stood up for his sister. It was a very pleasant feeling.

"You're the best brother anyone could have," said Hermione, resting her head on his shoulder. He put a comforting arm around her. Ron didn't look too happy.

Lily came in to the Common Room, and Hermione went up and exchanged a few words with her. Neville tried to figure out what they were saying. Hermione had a pleading look in her eyes, and Lily smiled.

"I bet she's telling Lily to pick up the pieces of James," Ron said. "Pretty smart of her, actually."

Neville rolled his eyes. This was Hermione they were talking about. Of course she was smart.

James came in after a while.

"He looks like shit," Ron observed calmly. Neville shot him a quick glance. Did he have to be so insensitive? 

James did, indeed, look like shit. His eyes were red, and her looked weary. Neville put a comforting arm around Hermione's shoulder, and she leaned her head against his. Lily stood up and went over to him. She took him to another chair and talked to him. The time travellers smiled. Hermione was grateful to have such a good friend as Lily. 

After some time, James and Lily joined them at the chairs around the fire. James shot a quick glance at Hermione, enough to see that her eyes were also red and puffy. 

Presently, the other Marauders joined them, as did Sirius' girlfriend. Nora and Sirius sat very closely together. Whenever they kissed, Nora would shoot a pointed glance at Hermione. The latter made no attempts to conceal her dislike. The evening ended with a stare-out match between Hermione and Nora. The boys looked curiously form one to the other. Both faces were expressionless. Sirius was becoming very uncomfortable. It was clear that the two didn't like each other, and he had a feeling that the time would come when he would have to choose between his girlfriend and his friend. 

Both girls stared coolly at each other, trying to see who would budge first. The suddenly, a small smile broke out on Hermione's face, and she winked at Nora. Nora returned with a careful smile. Sirius was relieved, but mostly puzzled. What was that all about? Everyone knew that Nora and Hermione hated each other. They did not have secrets together. At least not for long, because Sirius Black would find out what those two concealed.


	12. Solution

DISCLAIMER: See first chapter.

A/N: Thanks to my beta-reader, HPFanFicLuvr, and to all my reviewers.

**me again: **Varför har du inte läst den? *ler honungslent och gömmer en kniv bakom ryggen* Ärligt talat, gumman, vad är fel med HP fanfic? Förklara! *lägger undan kniven I _tillfällig_ vapenvila efter att ha läst Helens e-mail*

**BeCkY6**: Than you so much. Your reviews are always so positive. I love them.

**Emma Ackroyd**: Thank you ever so much. I'm sorry for the slight delay.

**HarryGryffinGirl**: No, actually, no staring matches with the fishies, staring match with Nora. There's a _slight _difference.

**rogue kaiya**: Yes, it is poor James, and poor Hermione too. I do like to think my story is _slightly_ different from the other stories out there. I felt it would be an interesting twist having her with James, because she knows she can't have him, and it's a perfect opportunity for a little character torture.

Mia found that life improved a great deal over the next few weeks. Amos, who had by now gotten over the shock of seeing his meek little sister explode like a volcano, seemed to have found a new respect for her, and didn't mind when she entered the great hall on James's shoulders. The only thing that was bothering her was that Hermione and James weren't happy. She saw the glances they gave each other. And the most annoying thing was that Hermione was being so _stubborn_! Mia could see clearly that they liked each other, and yet both refused to acknowledge it. Mia felt frustrated. Nothing she had done had helped the situation, and James was being so irritable.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" she asked her two best friends, Hermione and Lily, one day in the library. Hermione, who was finally reading 'Alohomora Your Heart', the book James had got her on their first date, looked up.

"Me, Neville and Ron are staying here," she said, and continued, "this book is so _soppy_."

Lily smirked.

"Didn't like Jamie's present, dearie?" she teased.

Hermione glared at her. Mia smiled. Both Lily and Hermione had a bit of a temper, and it was fun to see who would blow first. It wasn't as fun if you were on the receiving end of a tantrum, though. Mia winced as she thought of that time she accidentally spilled ink over Hermione's History of Magic essay. The girl went berserk. But then she apologised profoundly. Mia didn't mind at all. It was rather nice, to have a friend to argue with. Well, the arguing bit wasn't any fun, but making up again was.

"I'm staying too," Lily said. She made a face. "I wanted to go home, but my sister Petunia told me she'd send me to Holland if I did, wand or no wand. You, Mia?"

"Oh, I'm staying. Definitely," she made up her mind quickly when she heard her two friends were staying. She had usually gone home the other years, seeing no point in spending Christmas on her own, but this year she wasn't alone.

Meanwhile, the boys were having a similar discussion. James stared at the table dully. Every now and then he'd swat a non-existent fly with his hand. Neville was sorry for him. Poor James. Neville suspected he had never been dumped before, and by a girl he really liked, none the less.

Peter was going home, and Neville was greatly relieved. He didn't hate Peter, directly, but he never felt comfortable around him. Sirius was going home also, but Remus was staying, as was James. He really didn't feel like staying, facing Hermione every day, but nor did he feel like going home. He was dismal.

Sirius whistled part of a Christmas Carol happily.

"Will you stop that?" James snapped irritably. "It's getting on my nerves!"

Sirius stopped, with a small sigh. James had been very irritable ever since they had broken up. The only one who could calm his nerves a little was Lily. Sirius was surprised. Until Neville, Ron and Hermione appeared from thin air, they had had very little to do with Lily Evans, and suddenly she became almost one of the group. They had considered making all four of them honorary Marauders, but thought better of it. He wasn't so sure Hermione and Lily approved of pranks.

Sirius sighed again. They hadn't done a single prank in ages. James wasn't in the mood, and none of the others felt like doing anything without James. He had the cloak, and the map they were working on. Remus had it showing all the prefects and teachers, but Peter had claimed that it should show the students also. 

"Some students are on _their_ side," he had said, and all knew that _them were the teachers. _

But so far, the map only showed prefects and teachers. 

Severus raised his eyebrows. Someone was walking down the corridor. Why on earth would someone be walking down the corridor at ten o'clock in the evening? The footsteps were coming closer. He quickly hid the potion he was working on. If anyone saw him try to brew this particular potion, he'd be in big trouble. Clip, clip, the footsteps sounded. He had a queasy feeling in his stomach, and found it hard to breathe properly. It took him a while to realise that he was terrified. The door opened very slowly. What if it was prefect or, even worse, a teacher? He looked frantically around for a place to escape. He thought he could spot the hem of a robe poking around the doorframe. More and more became visible every second. There was no way to escape. _Great, _thought Severus glumly. _There goes Slytherin's chance of winning the house Cup. We're gonna be back to 0 points once they're done with me._

He looked up at the person standing in the doorframe.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I didn't know anyone would be here." 

Snape breathed out a sigh. He couldn't believe how close that had been. Little Diggory took a few steps back.

"Wait!" he called. From what he had heard, she was an ace in potions. Clevis had even showed her potions as an example of what a very good truth potion should look like. "I need some help with my potion…" he left the question hanging in the air. She looked at him, thinking. He wondered what was going on in that little head of hers. 

"Alright," she relented at last. He could hear the uncertainness of her voice.

"I'm not going to do anything to you," he said smiling. It was an unusual experience for him. "Hermione'd have my head if I did," he added. She smiled back. If he was on first-name basis with Hermione he couldn't be bad.

Nora had gone up to the girls' dormitory ages ago when Lily and Hermione entered the portrait hole. They sat down with the boys. James shot Hermione a quick glance, but she avoided looking at him. The others smiled a little. The atmosphere was so tense you could cut it with a knife.

"Is Perks upstairs?" asked Hermione after an uncomfortable silence. 

"She said she wanted to think about something," Sirius said, the question evident in his voice.

Hermione and Lily exchanged a glance.

"We'd better help her, then," said Lily, "I don't doubt she'll be very confused by now."

Hermione smiled. Sirius frowned. What on earth were they talking about? He hated secrets. Well, those that he wasn't involved in, anyway.

The two girls walked up the stairs. Lily knocked on the door.

"Nora?" she called.

"Go away," came the muffled reply from inside.

Hermione ignored this, and pushed open the door. Nora was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling. Hermione recognised the emotion visible in every inch of her face. She had seen that emotion in Harry countless times. It was guilt. Although Harry was quite capable at concealing his feelings – Hermione was sure Ron hardly ever intercepted the subtle telltale signs – she was observant enough to see the few unmasked moments, and she was sure what she was seeing was just the tip of an iceberg. 

She sat down gently on Nora's bed. _When did Nora Perks become Nora? _She wondered calmly.

"It's not your fault, you know," she said softly. Nora looked up, startled. Had she really been that obvious? Hermione's reassuring smile was oddly comforting. _This is what real friendship is about, a voice told her. __Comforting others when they need it. Not sticking to someone because they're popular. Nora stilled. Had she really thought that about Camilla and Fiona? Her best friends? _

"I'm afraid Hermione," she said softly. She didn't add that she was afraid of herself and what she would find when she found _herself_, but Hermione, clever as she was, seemed to have picked up on it.

"Don't worry, Nora. You'll find that you like the person you truly are. Most people do."

"But what if I'm really like You-Know-Who?" she asked. There, it was said. The worry that had been bugging her ever since she set out on her search. As soon as those words were said, Nora felt lighter. She hadn't realised just how heavy a burden her fear was. It was a relief to have someone to go over her fears with, even if it _was_ Hermione granger. _It's odd how your opinion people can change so drastically in just one night_, she thought dryly. She would never had thought that it was the two bookworms in her class she'd be running to with her worst fears.

Hermione meanwhile was thinking this question over carefully. How could she answer this without giving too much away?

"Voldemort…" she hesitated. "Voldemort turned his back on who he is."

Nora looked at her bemusedly, so Hermione had to continue, well aware that any slip of the tongue could lead to very unpleasant questions.

"He started of as someone else, someone rather like you and me. But … circumstances … shaped him to the monster he is today."

Nora felt that that explanation wasn't nearly enough and wanted to ask _what circumstances, but one look from Hermione cut off any questions she had._

Lily had wisely kept quiet, feeling that this was a private matter between Nora and Hermione.

"What if I can't find myself?" Nora asked.

Hermione smiled a little.

"You will, Nora. Never for a second doubt that."

Sirius had had enough. He was going to find out what they hid, and he was going to find out now. He walked up towards the door that led to the girls' dormitories, and gently pressed his wand at a certain brick. It was the way for a boy to get up to the girls' dormitories. They weren't supposed to know but… _Never underestimate Moony in love, Sirius thought amusedly. He walked up to the fifth year girls' dorm._

"But what if I fail?" he heard Nora's voice ask. _Fail what?_

"You won't," came Lily's confident voice. "I haven't known anyone who has, yet."

They said no more. He wondered what they had been talking about. HE had come up to find answers, but instead he found more questions.

Severus and Mia were startled when Professor Barker entered the classroom. He sneered unpleasantly. 

"And what, pray, are two young students doing with a potion this early in the morning?" he asked, looking from the young Hufflepuff to the older Slytherin. It really was a surprise, seeing them work so well together. 

"It's not Mia's fault," answered Severus quickly. During the night, he had learned how nice the girl was, and had come to care for her. He felt as though she was the sister he never had. Hermione and Lily were friends, but with Mia he felt a protective instinct he had never felt for anyone before. He smirked dryly. _Who would have thought the day would come when Severus Snape adopted a sister?_ Hermione's arrival had certainly changed a lot around Hogwarts.

He thanked Merlin that Barker wasn't a potions expert. He doubted that the Professor in question would be pleased if he found that they were brewing the Draught of Living Death. 

"Severus was helping me with my potion's homework," Mia lied.

"It was I who suggested this time, because there aren't many people around," Severus added. He'd do anything to keep Mia from trouble. It was a startling revelation. How could he have come to care so much for a girl in just one night? Ok, that sounded slightly perverted. It wasn't really though.

Barker scowled.

"And I'm supposed to believe this why?" he asked.

Mia smiled innocently. 

"What else _would_ you believe Professor?" she asked. Her voice showed none of the nervousness she felt. Severus admired her. What had happened to him? Before Hermione showed up, he was a model Slytherin, hardly cared about anyone else, admired nobody, and didn't care in the slightest what people thought about him. How much just a few months had changed, after five years of staying the same. 

"Five points from Slytherin and Hufflepuff each for being out of bed this early," Barker scowled, obviously irritated he couldn't take more off.

He left, and passed Hermione and Lily on the way.

Hermione handed Severus a paper.

"Can you tell me a way to reverse this?" she asked. Severus looked questioningly at first Hermione, then Lily. The latter shrugged.

"Don't ask me," she said. "I don't have a clue what that potion does."

He looked over the paper. It explained how to brew the simple truth potion they were working on, except it had dragons' blood. It was a potion to send someone back in time. He looked at Hermione.

"I take it Neville messed up a potion, leaving you here?"

"My brother did nothing," replied she, "it was Ron." 

Severus snorted. _Same shit - different name_, he thought. But then felt a little bit guilty. It was Hermione's brother, after all.

Mia had grabbed the paper and stared thoughtfully at it. 

"I think I have an idea," she said slowly. "What if we use an eye of a…"

"Newt," Severus interrupted.

"Of course," Lily exclaimed. "The tissue of the newt's eye is reacts opposite to the…"

"Combination of mandrake root and dragon blood," Hermione finished her sentence.

The four smiled at each other, faces lit up with the thought of their own brilliance.

"Mia, you're genius!"

"It will take quite a while to brew though," Mia said.

"The newt's eye has to react with the willow juice," Hermione added. "But we'll wait."

The four sat down to plan the project, united by their love for potions and a challenge.

They had found a way to return again.


	13. Potion

DISCLAIMER: See first chapter

A/N: Thank you all for the fantastic reviews, and thank you HPFanFicLuvr, my wonderful, amazing, loyal beta.

**BeCkY6**: Yet another one of your positive reviews! Thank you!

**Raclswt**: Thank you.

**HarryGryffinGirl**: You forgot to open the door? LOL

**BeforeandAfter**: Thank you… I think. You mean it hasn't been interesting up to now?

**Emma Ackroyd**: Thank you so much!

A/N2: Sorry the chapter is so short, but I need to cut down on my computer hours, schoolwork is slipping behind.

Adding newt's eye had sounded simple enough, but really it wasn't. They didn't know whether to chop or pulverise the eye, or even how much they had to add. And trial by error didn't seem such a good idea when working with potions. What if they ended up in the Middle Ages? Or even worse, their future?

James scowled as Severus approached the Gryffindor table, and Hermione saw the majority of the boys grab for their wands. Honestly! It wasn't as though eh was going to curse them or anything!

He slipped a note into her hand, and she unfolded it. Lily leaned over to read what it said.

_"Got book. One-half eye, pulverised. Create distraction in potions lesson."_ they read. As soon as they had read the note, Lily jumped up and flew herself at Severus. Ron stared. Lily and Snape? They had serious troubles. Hold on! Hermione was also hanging off his neck! This was _bad_. Come to think of it… Snape did look rather hilarious. Ron had never seen anyone look as shocked as he did when he found that he had two squealing girls trying to strangle him. Well, at least Ron hoped that was what they were doing. He and Neville exchanged a glance. _I wonder what that's all about_, Ron thought. He saw Mia running over from the Hufflepuff table.

"Did you get it?" she asked, and when they all nodded she too flung herself around Snape's neck. The foursome left, leaving a very confused Great Hall behind. As soon as the doors had swung closed behind them, the entire hall stated babbling loudly.

They studied the book closely. _Moste Potente Potions_, it was called, and out of the restricted section.

"Thank goodness it's easy to fool Clevis," Snape said. "She was really suspicious at first, but when I told her which book I wanted, she got so exited."

"I can imagine," replied Lily dryly. "_A Slytherin interested in Potions! Oh, Mr. Snape, you truly are an exception. It is very seldom one from your house is so clever, so dedicated and so polite as you are, Mr. Snape!_"

The foursome laughed. Neither of the girls had been overly fond of Clevis since they found out she fancied James. James was their _friend_, and it was _wrong_ that the _Professor_ liked him!

They decided that Lily and Hermione would create a distraction while Snape stole ingredients. The boys would probably notice if Lily and Hermione sneaked off to the potions' cupboard.

When potions came, Hermione and Lily paired up. They almost fell over in delight when Clevis said that they had to be careful not to spill the potion they would be making on the skin, since it would cause severe rashes.

Going home would be worth a couple of hours in the Hospital Wing, Hermione reasoned. 

"Is going home worth a couple of hours in the Hospital Wings for _everyone_," Mia had asked. Hermione hadn't bothered to answer.

"Got the fireworks?" Lily hissed to Hermione, who nodded. She lighted them with her wand and tossed them in a Slytherin's cauldron. The result was not pleasant.

"IF I FIND WHO DID THAT," Clevis yelled at the class, looking towards the Slytherins. She let out long stings of cursing and threats, but nobody owned up. Nearly all the class were covered in rashes. James looked around to see who had done it. He'd been a Master prankster for five years, he knew exactly when someone had put a firework in a potion. But all he saw was pained faces and confused looks. Although he didn't see Snape anywhere. It was probably he who did it. And now he didn't want to face Clevis. 

As they all trudged up to that Hospital Wing, James swore he'd get revenge on Snape.

"What would they do to us if…" asked Mia as she stirred down a few asphodel roots into the black potion.

"Feed us to the ducks," interrupted Snape.

"Charming," muttered Hermione.

There was a long silence.

"Is it supposed to be black?" asked Mia, before the potion turned a pale blue colour. 

"No, but it's supposed to be _that_ colour," replied Lily. They watched breathlessly as the potion smoked a bit, and paled some more.

"It's beautiful," whispered Severus. He had never before seen the beauty of potions. To him, it had just been an interesting subject – and before Hermione tutored him in it a terrible subject. He promised himself that he'd spend his life working with potions.

They watched the potion simmer in silence. 

"We did it!" exclaimed Mia at long last, and threw herself around Severus' neck. It was the second time that day he was almost strangled by a girl. Oh well, he supposed that's what you got when you adopted a little sister.

"Now all we have to do is wait for another three weeks," Hermione stated. "I'm going to miss this. I'll miss you all." 

"We'll miss you too, Hermione," replied Mia.

"Clevis is following us! Run!" James gasped. The two set out in a sprint until they came to a storage room. 

"You go in, I'll keep guard outside to make sure she doesn't get in," Sirius told his friend, who did exactly what he said. Sirius grinned. James was playing right into his hands. He and Neville had set up this, because they were getting frustrated with Hermione and James either ignoring each other or snapping at each other. He closed the door and locked it.

James blinked. Did Padfoot have to close the door? It was so dark. He staggered in, tripping over various unidentified objects. Suddenly he fell on something soft. It squealed.

"Who's there?" he asked, almost panicking. What if it were someone from Slytherin? That would be gross, lying on top of a Slyth! 

"Lumos," whispered the person. James felt stupid. Why hadn't he thought about that?

He looked at the person.

"Hermione," he gasped. 

She didn't reply. There was an uncomfortable silence until they both blurted out:

"I'm sorry."

Sirius felt that they had had enough time to make up, so he opened the door for them. They stepped out smiling.

"So? What happened?"

"We decided to be friends," said Hermione. He definitely reminded her of an exited puppy. 

"Fiends?" he asked, now dismayed. Where had his brilliant plan failed?

"Hermione explained more in detail why we can't be together," James grinned. "And don't give us the puppy-dog look, it won't work."

Sirius quickly wiped the look of his face.

"I'm glad you at least got so far."

Hermione looked thoughtful. Was this the right time to drop the bomb? No, she'd drop the bomb to Ron and Neville first. They had the right to be the first to know, since the news affected them most.

"Ron, Neville," Hermione took a deep breath, "I have something to tell you."

They turned their attention on her. 

"We found a way to get home," she said quickly. "We're leaving in about three weeks."

Ron and Neville said nothing for a long while.

"I wonder how it will be, going home."

"Meeting Harry again," filled in Ron. "We know so much more about his parents now."

Hermione said nothing. She had considered this many times. 

"What do we tell Harry?" asked Neville. Hermione again said nothing. She hadn't considered _that_. 

"I don't know, replied Ron. "But I do know that it will be a relief. I don't have to worry about you taking a liking to Wormtail. What did you see in him, anyway?"

"Ron," Hermione sighed. "Not now."

"He's a filthy traitoring bastard," Ron practically shouted.

Peter walked alone from detention. It had kept him longer than he thought. Barker had been especially mean. 

"He's a filthy traitoring bastard," he heard Ron shout as he entered the common room. He stilled. Who was a filthy traitoring bastard? It couldn't be him, could it? Hermione had said he wasn't a traitor. She had, honestly.

"He betrayed Lily and James and framed Sirius, Hermione!" Ron shouted again. It had to be either him or Remus, Peter worked out. And they had a problem with him, but not with Remus.

"Ron," Hermione tried to reason, "he is important. If he hadn't betrayed the Voldemort would never had fallen!"

Words echoed in his mind. Words spoken to him by Hermione. It seemed like ages ago. Was it really only a few months ago? "Y_ou play an important role in Voldemort's downfall"_. His entire world crashed when he realised _he_ would betray his best friend!

He let out a squeal and ran out of the common room.

He heard Hermione calling behind him.

"Peter! Peter wait!"

But he wouldn't wait. He'd end his miserable life right there and then. He'd rather die than betray his friends!


	14. Homecoming

DISCLAIMER: See first chapter

A/N: HPFanFicLuvr, as my wonderful, fantastic beta, deserve all the thanks in the world for her wonderful job with my story. Here it is. My wonderful, loyal reviewers, who feed my burning intent to write, also deserve all the thanks. Here it is.

**BeCkY6**: Yes, that's always a good advice to listen to.

**arrow-card**: Really? That's an… interesting idea. I'm not so sure I think so, but I pity him. I pity him deeply.

**mi again again**: Du lämande inte en review. Du mailade. Jag svarar bara på såna som revierar. Ha! Jag mobbar din stavning så mycket jag vill. Eller... din _stavvning_, rättare sagt. Gocha! And I wasn't insulting you, sweetie, I was _ignoring_ you!

**Samantha-1434**: Thank you! It's almost finished, I just have a few more chapters to go.

"Peter! Peter wait!" Hermione screamed. She felt like hitting herself.. How could they have been so careless? Talking so loudly about him! She was out of breath, angry with herself and tearful. He shouldn't know. He didn't deserve to know. The Peter she had seen was sweet – weak, but sweet. He didn't deserve to know that he was a murderer.

He was racing out through the doors. Her heart plummeted as she realized where he was going. The lake.

"No Peter!" she screamed again. "_Stop_!" 

He didn't listen to her.

He raced across the grounds. She followed. She searched the robes for her wand. It wasn't there. Her heart beat more than it had ever beaten before.. Partly because of the **exercise**, partly because of the excitement.

Peter was closing in on the lake.

She searched frantically. There it was! Peter dived. Hermione raised her wand and shouted the first spell that came into her mind:

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Peter soared up in the air. 

"Let me down!" he yelled. She didn't listen. He floated in the air. It came as a surprise to her when she realized she had been holding her breath.

"I let you down if you promise that you won't do anything stupid."

He nodded.

"Promise that you won't do_ anything_ until I have explained."

He nodded again, and she placed him gently on the ground.

"I want you to tell me everything," he said quietly. "And don't pretty it up."

Hermione nodded and swallowed.

"I'll tell you on the way to the Great Hall."

"Do you hate me?" Peter asked as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Hermione was silent for a while before responding. He felt sure she was going to reject him. He knew he deserved it. Where had everything gone wrong? If – in the future – he remembered this period, he would have to answer that question. Hermione opened mouth. She was clearly finished brooding. He dreaded her answer.

"No Peter, I don't hate you. I hate what you become, I hate Wormtail. But I don't hate Peter Pettigrew, fifth year Gryffindor."

An uncomfortable silence ensued, until the other Marauders joined them. 

"Why the glum faces?" asked Sirius cheerfully.

Neither graced him with an answer. He saw Ron shoot Hermione a reproachful glance.

_How do you live with the knowledge that you'll kill your best friend?_ Peter wondered silently. 

At that moment, a fourth year Ravenclaw hopped into the hall. He had been placed under the leg-locker curse. Nearly everyone burst out into laughter, except Hermione. She swiftly did the counter curse before turning grimly to James and Sirius. 

"Explain yourselves," was all she needed for them both to turn beetroot red. They started stumbling over the words.

"Actually," said a voice to her right. She turned to look at Amos Diggory. "I found that prank very amusing. Who would have thought that that was Nora Perks' brother?"

Hermione left. 

Sirius stood hidden under James invisibility cloak. He saw Nora stare into the fire. This was his last chance to find out what was up with the girl. Hermione was returning in two weeks. 

Hermione and Lily climbed through the portrait hole. They spotted Nora in her chair and sat down with her. Sirius waited eagerly for what would happen. 

"It does not do to dwell on dreams, Nora," said Hermione finally, quoting what Dumbledore said to Harry in her first year. 

Nora turned to Hermione. Her eyes were misty.

"I can't, Hermione," she said. "I've tried and I can't."

Lily felt her heart plummet.

_Please don't let her give up now. Not when Hermione's just leaving._

"Don't give up. You can, and you will make it."

"No I can't. I'm going to bed."

Lily and Hermione looked at each other. _Now what do we do? _Asked Hermione silently with her eyes. Lily turned to look at Nora's retreating back.

"I don't know," she mumbled. "I suppose it's my problem. You're leaving soon, and I should learn how to deal with Nora alone."

"It's amazing how fast two weeks flies," Hermione stated, watching the potion. It was now a very dark blue.

She took a vial and scooped a little of the potion into it. 

"So. This is it," she said finally. "We're going home."

"I'll miss you," Lily hugged her friend. Presently, Mia joined the hug, and pulled Severus into it. They stood like that for a while.

"Look, guys," Peter told the other Marauders. "Ron, Neville and Hermione are returning tomorrow. They'll wipe our memories. Things will probably turn out no differently from what they told us. I just want you to know that I never wanted anything of what's going to happen."

The time-travelers came down the stairs, dragging their trunks behind them.

Hermione took out her wand.

"I'll do a memory wipe on you, but it will only erase memories of us. You'll still remember this time. You'll start remembering when we want you to."

Peter stepped forward. 

"I guess this is the last time we'll meet as friends," he said solemnly. "The next time you'll hate me." She nodded silently and embraced him. He shook hands with Neville, but Ron refused to touch him. Sirius stepped forward so he was standing next to Peter.

"I'll see you again, wont I?" he asked.

"Yes. We'll see each other again," Ron replied. He wanted to say more, offer comfort for the twelve years in Azkaban but the words stuck in his throat. How did you say goodbye to one of your best friends, knowing that the next time you saw him, he'd be changed so much? And one of the goodbyes was forever. 

Now it was Remus who said goodbye.

Ron shook his hand.

"I'll see you again, _Professor Lupin_," he smiled. Remus' eyes widened, and the other Marauders fell over laughing.

"Remus went Professor on us? The traitor!" It was Peter who said these words. _Oh, the irony, _Ron thought bitterly.

James. That was the hardest. _Keep smiling_, Neville told himself, but it was hard. He had grown close to all of the boys, and for the first time in his life, he had felt truly accepted. 

Hermione mumbled some words, and a gray smoke filled the room. They took the potion and drank it.

"Ugh, that tasted horrible" Hermione said, as they landed in the now deserted common room. The remains of Ron's first potion was still lying on the floor.

"Beyond horrible, Hermione," Ron corrected. 

There was a long pause. 

"So what do we do now?" Ron asked at last. He meant the question more for Hermione, since she was the clever one, but it was Neville's voice that answered him

"We get on with our lives."

"Do we make them remember again?" asked Ron. Suddenly he felt very insecure. Messing with time was no light joke.

"In time, yes," Hermione answered. 

"What do we tell Harry?"

"We don't," again, it was Neville who answered. When had Neville become so knowledgeable? Ron wondered stilly. "It would only upset him."

They stared at the remains of Ron's messed up truth potion.

"Did you say goodbye to Lily?" Neville realized.

"I said goodbye to Lily, Severus and Mia when I collected the finished potion." Hermione answered. "I don't know about you, but I'm dead tired," she added. "I'm going to bed."

Ron and Neville watched her retreating back for a few moments, until they both turned to walk up to the boys dormitory.

The End

A/N: I can't believe I finished a story! But"Time to Travel" is not quite over yet, I'll be posting two epilogues afterthis. 


	15. Epilogue: Nora

DISCLAIMER: See first chapter.

A/N: Thanks to my absolutely wonderful beta, HPFanFicLuvr, and to all my reviewers.

**mi again agin again again**: Jag tänker inte svara på det. Jag ingnorerar dig.

**Paigefreak1**: Ja, jag klarade det! Är vi inte lyckliga, gumman? Men iaf, jag dricker inte champagne.

**Raclswt**: They are, presently. I will do my best to get them out as quick as I can!

The horseless carriage was waiting for them as they stepped of the Hogwarts Express. Only it wasn't horseless. Thestrals were waiting for them to enter so they could pull them towards the castle. Hermione couldn't see Thestrals. She hadn't been in the room when Sirius fell through the veil. She, Ron, Harry and Neville scrambled into the carriage. The mood in the carriage was unusually subdues. 

"I think we should lift it," Neville said at last. He meant the memory wipe. "Sirius died without knowing. I don't want that to happen to anyone else." 

Hermione nodded mutely. 

Harry looked from one to the other. It seemed everyone knew something he didn't. But he didn't care. His summer had been terrible.

The carriage pulled up and they climbed out. Walking into the hall, Ron saw Hermione mutter something to her wand. She smiled.

"It's done. They'll recognise us as soon as we step into the hall."

"I wonder if Sally-Anne perks is Nora's daughter?" Hermione mused in the Great Hall, trying to ignore the stares that came from the Head Table. "Maybe it's her niece."

Ron snorted.

"As if anyone would marry _her_ brother," he said. 

"You've been spending too much time with James and Sirius," Hermione said quietly, but scorching. "You're becoming just as arrogant as they."

"But you still loved James," He grinned. He made a very slight attempt at keeping his voice down, but it caught Harry's attention.

"Who?"

They looked at each other. Hermione drew a deep breath. Coming out into the open about their adventure also meant telling Harry, and she dreaded it. What if he decided to use the potion to meet Sirius? Nevertheless, it had to be done.

"Harry, we have something to tell you. But not now, later tonight."

Neville scanned the Head Table. He came as far as the new DADA teacher before his pumpkin juice spluttered all over the table.

The teacher in question scanned the rows of students. She smiled a little toward the Ravenclaw table, and continued along the Hufflepuff. A few known faces, but otherwise just blank. It was when she looked over the Gryffindor table that a cry could be heard:

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up. 

"Did someone call my name?" she asked Neville. He nodded.

"Look at the staff table. You may get a surprise."

Hermione did as she was told, and soon her pumpkin juice joined Neville's on the table. She blinked. She was sure her eyes must be betraying her. 

"Nora?" she asked uncertainly. Nora Perks was the new DADA teacher.

"I would never have thought that Nora Perks could be a good teacher," Ron laughed as they walked out from the DADA classroom. "It seems a lot of things have changed around here."

Hermione smiled. She shouldn't be this surprised. She should have known Lily would do a brilliant job pulling Nora out of her depression. 

"Wait here, I need to talk to her," she told her friends.

"Hello Hermione," said Professor Perks cheerily. "I suppose many people have told you how incredibly like you are to your Aunt Hermione. I knew her and your father at Hogwarts."

Hermione gaped. Aunt Hermione? Professor Perks must have thought that Neville Granger was her father. She laughed.

"I'm sorry Professor, I don't have an Aunt Hermione. And I'm Muggle-born."

Nora looked at her confused.

"I just wanted to ask," Hermione leaned closer and lowered her voice. "Did you ever find yourself?"

Nora stared at Hermione. Hermione could practically see the wheels in her brain clicking.

"Hermione!" called someone from outside.

"Just a _minute_, Neville," Hermione replied. "Excuse me _Professor_, my _brother_ is calling me."

The impact of her words came upon Nora as Hermione walked out through the door, leaving a gaping Nora Perks behind.


	16. Epilogue: Mia

DISCLAIMER: See first chapter

A/N: The last chapter of my story! I'm going to miss it. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story, and thanks ever so much to HPFanFicLuvr who has helped me endlessly with the production of this story.

**Raclswt**: No, that's not the very end. This is, though.

**little me again again again again again again again again again**: Att du inte fattar är väl något som vi är vana vid, gumman. 

**BeCkY6**: Yay! Another one of your very positive reviews! Thanks ever so much.

**Abluebird225**: So she ought. And she is, it's just that we don't get to see it.

**Epiphanys-Curse**: Thank you ever so much.

Severus blinked. He looked over the sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins and sighed. Especially when he reached the innocent face of know-it-all Granger. Hermione… He couldn't see how she could have been his friend. Hermione who had introduced him to Lily – and Mia, in a way. Hermione who had flung herself around his neck. It couldn't have been this girl who was sitting with his nemesis's son. And yet…

"Granger, stay behind," he called.

Ron and Harry gave her sympathetic looks, but Hermione lit up. 

"It's alright, Ron, Harry. I don't think it's Snape who said that, I think it's Severus."

Ron and Harry shot her confused looks, but Neville seemed to understand what she was getting at. He nodded and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Have I told you that you're my favourite sister," he asked before leaving the classroom. She smiled at him. He was such a sweet boy.

Severus narrowed his eyes. 

"I remember things, Miss Granger," he said at last. The 'Miss' escaped his lips without him thinking about it.

"Indeed," replied Hermione, fighting to keep a straight face. "I think we all do that." 

He sighed, and decided to take a different approach. If he were Potter or Black, he'd probably just confront her and ask her straight out if she was his school friend. But that method was far too Gryffindor for his tastes.

"Granger. Does the name Amelia Diggory ring a bell?" he asked instead.

Hermione smiled. 

"Mia? Of course I remember her! How is she?"

He smiled back. It was his first genuine smile in god knows how many years.

"Welcome back Hermione," he said. 

He had never known how fast girls could be. One barely had time to see them before one staggered backwards under the unexpected weight as they flung themselves around one's neck. Severus struggled to keep his balance as he patted Hermione on the back. He hadn't known how much he missed her. 

He wondered why she had made friends with him. She knew that he was her hated Potion's Master. What were the parting words she had said?

"We'll meet again, Severus, and that time it won't be me tutoring you in potions." He had forgotten all about them, until now.

She released him after a while.

"I should probably be going. Professor McGonagall will be wondering where I am," she said, but didn't move.

"Right," he said. There was an uncomfortable silence between them. 20 years. Had it really been so long ago he met her for the first time? "Do you want a note or anything?"

Hermione's eyes bulged. He was prepared to cover for her? She felt stupid for being so surprised. After all, they had been friends in the past.

"Yes please."

She took the note and turned to leave, but was called back.

"Hermione, come back here at seven," Severus smiled.

At seven precisely, Hermione stood outside the potions classroom. Severus opened the door and let Malfoy out.

As Malfoy retreated, Severus smiled a warm – well, _nearly_ warm – smile.

"Hermione," he said. "Come in!"

Hermione returned his smile.

"You are nearly the best in the class at potions," Severus began. "No, don't say anything," he held up a hand, "you know it's true. I thought you'd like some tutoring. And I know just the tutor for you."

He grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fire. Hermione couldn't quite hear what he called, but not long afterwards a woman tumbled out through the fire.

"Hello Severus," she said pleasantly and gave him a quick hug. She turned and faced Hermione. An older version of Amelia Diggory smiled at Hermione and scooped the latter up in her arms.

"I missed you, Hermione," she said. Hermione could only nod. She felt as though she was bursting with happiness. 

The hour seemed to fly. Mia told her all about what happened after the time travellers left. 

"Lily, Severus and I remained friends, although Lily and Sev argued quite a lot. When he was angry he called her Mudblood, she called him Snivellus. But they always made up again. Severus became my surrogate brother, and I know it's not right, but I liked him better than I liked Amos. Nora Perks was with us sometimes. She changed a great deal. I suppose you know that. I have a feeling you set that in motion. She broke up with Sirius, saying that he only liked her because she was popular. You should have seen Sirius' face," Mia laughed. "First time he'd been dumped that way. You changed a lot around Hogwarts, Hermione, even though we didn't remember you. I think what you changed most was the relationship between Lily and James. They stared dating in their seventh year, and we all know the result of that. I think it really was you who showed James how better things were if you didn't date someone because of their popularity."

Mia also told Hermione what happened to everyone after Hogwarts – she herself was on a protection board, working with potions – while the potion they were making brewed. Far too quickly it was time to go. 

"I'll see you next week, Hermione," Mia smiled as the hour drew to a close. Hermione walked out through the potions door. She gave Mia and Severus one last smile before walking quickly up the corridor.

"I still can't believe it," Harry shook his head. "My best friend dated my dad."

Hermione smiled. 

"Don't think too much about it; it'll only give you a headache," Ron told his best friend.

Neville put his arm around Hermione. 

"I'm so proud of my sister. She changed history to make the present like it is."

Ron opened his mouth to protest and say that he and Neville did equally much, but Neville shook his head.

"No, Ron, she did the most. We were just there to make sure she was able to do it. Hermione's the real hero."

Hermione smiled proudly. Neville's opinion mattered a great deal to her, since he was a very good judge of character, under the outside layers of nervousness.

"So, Harry," Ron grinned. "You're not the only hero here any more."

"I'm glad. If there's anyone who deserves being a hero, it's Hermione Granger."


End file.
